1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: REEDITANDO!East Phoenix High School competirá contra West High en el Torneo de Animadores,quieren ganar a toda costa y no piensan en nada más.¿Pero que pasará cuando ella encuentre a un chico de ojos esmeralda?¿Y si eso evita que ganen?
1. Volleybol,choque y mi ex

**Bueno,este es mi primer fic,la idea salio una vez que estaba viendo Bring it On Again,y bueno,la modifiqué. Va con todos los deseos de que les guste. La canción que uso hoy es : Shut up-Simple plan. Me parecio perfecta para el momento de Bella. Aclaro que los personajes estan en gran parte OoC(Fuera del personaje),pero que las características que me parecieron buenas las dejé. Asique,espero que lo disfruten,un invento de mi mente hiperactiva,jajaja.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**1 . Volleybol,choque y mi ex**

**Bella POV:**

-¡Y LOS BULLDOGS DE EAST PHOENIX HIGH SCHOOL GANAN POR 3 SETS A 2 CONTRA LOS LEONES DE WEST PHOENIX HIGH SCHOOL!-anunció el comentarista completamente eufórico-¡QUE FORMA DE COMENZAR LA COMPETENCIA CON EL PRIMER PARTIDO, EQUIPO DE VOLLEYBOL!-¿Cómo no estar de esta forma siendo un Bulldog?-¡CONTINUEN ASÍ, LOS APLASTAREMOS!

-¡SEÑOR SCOTT, ESTE NO ES MOMENTO DE PREFERENCIAS!-le reprochó la directora y nosotras reímos.

-LOS SIENTO DIRECTORA MARTÍNEZ, SOLO ESTOY SIENDO SINCERO-masculló Matthew.

-¡Matthew!-se escuchó un poco más lejos del micrófono.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Este Matt, me sorprende que Martínez no lo halla amenazado con la suspensión del equipo de animadores-me burlé.

-Hermanita, hablando de animar-me llamó la atención mi hermana menor, Renesmee-¡Alice y Rose nos esperan en el estacionamiento!-gritó. ¡Cierto! Teníamos solo treinta minutos para regresar a la escuela a tiempo. Corrimos a los vestidores y, mientras Nessie me esperaba en la puerta, cambié mi uniforme del equipo de volleybol por el de porrista, tomé mis cosas y salimos.

-¿Tienes todo?

-Sí, sí, todo-murmuré mientras cruzábamos el campo de deporte casi corriendo. Odiaba que los partidos de principio del torneo intercolegial, los últimos para mi persona por lo menos este año, se llevaran a cabo en el West High School, en sí, odiaba esto, eran los fervientes rivales de nuestra amada escuela: East Phoenix High School.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para todos. Asisto al East High desde siempre, soy parte del equipo de volleybol femenino de mi escuela y, este año elegida, capitana de los animadores. Por mala suerte, y falta de tiempo, hoy fue mi último partido con mis compañeras hasta nuevo aviso. Sí, tengo que dedicar todo mi tiempo para entrenar con mi grupo, este año no podemos dejar nada al azar. Este año ganaríamos el Torneo Estatal de Animadores de Arizona cueste lo que cueste. Mis amigos estaban conmigo y mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo, Mary Alice Brandon y Rosalie Lillian Hale, piensan exactamente igual que yo al respecto. Todavía no sabía quien de todo el maldito séquito de zorras de Natalie, que consistían en cinco rubias sin una sola neurona, había sido elegida capitana luego de que ella finalizara el instituto, porque el resto de las muchachas simpáticas, normales y con materia gris para dirigir, no tenían oportunidad teniendo en cuenta como era la antigua capitana con sus elecciones. Normalmente no éramos enemigos, dentro de todo conocía a las animadoras normales, y a los animadores también, y me parecían personas muy agradables. Pero había un grupo, más bien lo que quedaba de él, que no podían ni sumar dos más dos y tenían la palabra "fácil" tatuada en la frente: Lauren, Jessica y Amber. ¡Dios! Gente más insoportable no creo que existiría nunca, suerte que mi querida hermana de dieciséis años, Nessie, era protegida de sus burlas, más envidia que otra cosa por lo bella que es, por su novio, y mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, el cual también estaba en mi equipo y tenía más fans que los propios jugadores de fútbol. Y hablando del grupo de descerebradas…

-¡Eh, Swan!-gritó Jessica Stanley, una chica un poco baja, con una melena negra y crispada por sus rizos, y una voz chillona que daba ganas de cortarle las cuerdas vocales.

-Dios, que castigo-masculló Renesmee.

-¿Qué quieres, Stanley?-le respondí con mi peor cara de fastidio, iba con la otra idiota de Amber como si fueran siamesas, sólo que ella era un poco más alta, rubia de cabello lacio y largo, con más curvas, y más tonta.

-Sólo quería saber si ustedes, perdedores, ya están listo para la vergüenza-dijo con fingida inocencia. ¿De verdad eso era lo mejor que podía inventar?

-¿Para ver _su _vergüenza? Seguro, siempre-sonreí con malicia y mi hermana rió-. Déjame preguntarte una cosa-Oh, Dios, ya sabía que iba a caer.

-¿Qué cosa?-enojada como estaba, seguía sintiendo curiosidad. A veces no se quién era más tonta, si ella o Amber.

-¿Están listas?

-¿Para qué?-definitivamente, Amber era más tonta. Entendía como Natalie logró manejarlas tan bien.

-Para el transplante de cerebro, les hace falta uno a cada una-me burlé y Jessica se quedó con la boca abierta, no sé si porque no entendía la indirecta o porque su cerebro por fin se había descompuesto completamente.

-Oí que en los hospitales les pueden hacer un 2x1-sugirió Nessie riendo entre dientes.

-¿Y quién fue elegida capitana, Jess? Espero que tenga una neurona más que tú y tu amiga juntas, pero…¿cuántas serían?-pregunté con una mano en la barbilla como si me costara pensar la respuesta.

-¿Una?-continuó mi hermana y las dos reímos.

-Con suerte.

-Cállense hermanitas perdedoras-masculló Amber Grant, la sombra de Jessica.

-Sí, claro Swan. Síguete burlando que con Lauren como nueva capitana y con nuestros tres nuevos animadores, no creo que puedas reírte por mucho tiempo-enarcó sus cejas en son de superioridad.

-¿Lauren?-pregunté. Esto era el colmo, Lauren Mallory, la segunda al mando desde que había logrado entrar en el círculo de Natalie Michell, y, ahora que ella se había ido, la nueva "abeja reina". No sé como no lo pensé antes, de las descerebradas, era la única que se podía considerar con un poco más de inteligencia que las dos restantes. Pero la calificación de zorra no cambiaba ni con toda la suspicacia del mundo, era alta y rubia, casi como Amber, solo que con tono más oscuro, bronceada, como todas las de su séquito y todos los habitantes de Arizona, y con una voz nasal pero chillona que, estoy más que segura, es perjudicial para la salud de las personas que la escuchan. Millonaria, como todos en East y West High School, aunque con complejo de superioridad, para variar con personas como ella.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella?¿Miedo?-preguntó Amber con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya quisieras que mi hermana te tuviera miedo a ti o a las zorritas que tienes como amigas-me defendió Renesmee, de verdad que amaba a mi hermana. Además de ser una especie de doble mío un año más joven, con el mismo cabello hasta la cintura, de un marrón oscuro con algunos reflejos pelirrojos naturales, con la única diferencia de que ella tenía unos hermosos bucles y mi cabello era lacio con unas ligeras ondas, la misma piel crema con los mismos tintes delicadamente rosas en los pómulos y nuestro rasgo más distintivo además de algunas facciones parecidas: los grandes ojos de un chocolate profundo; teníamos una especie de conexión que hacía que nos entendiéramos a la perfección, ya sea diariamente con cada pequeña cosa o en los partidos del equipo de volleybol, del que ella también formaba parte, nosotras, con Allie y Rose, nos burlábamos llamándolo sexto sentido de hermanas, pero ciertamente a veces me sorprendía.

-¿Y tú pequeña? No deberías meterte con las mayores-se burló Jessica con superioridad.

-Mayores un cuerno, podría patear tu enorme trasero con una mano atada a la espalda-aseguró Nessie y yo estaba más que segura que era capaz, y no perdería.

-Y yo no la detendría-agregué con una sonrisa-¡Hey, Jess!-exclamé con falsa amabilidad, haciendo que mi voz casi rozara lo sínico, valió la pena al ver la cara de Jessica-. Dile a mi querida amiga Lauren que no sólo ganamos en volleybol, que se prepare.

-Mm…no solo ganarán en volleybol pero conozco una frase que se aplica a ti:_"Afortunada en el juego, desafortunada en el amor"-_sonrió.

-¿Disculpa?

-Pregúntale a tu novio Mike-levantó una ceja.

-Claro que le preguntaré, pero no digas _novio_, suena como que no fuera a terminar con él-aclaré, y era verdad, hoy planeaba terminar con mi novio de tres meses Mike Newton, jugador de fútbol y uno de los chicos más deseados por todas, por todas menos por mí. No se porqué había salido con el en primer lugar, con Alice teníamos dos teorías, la primera: un lapso de demencia temporal, en el cual él aprovechó para invitarme por milésima vez desde que nos conocimos; y la segunda: tanta insistencia terminó por agotarme y acepté, yo apoyaba la última opción. Todos pensarían que era el chico soñado, pero no lo sentía así, nunca había sido muy enamoradiza, Mike era el segundo con el que había salido, y decir que él fue el que más insistió era quedarse corto. Aunque mi autoestima nunca fue muy alto, muchos chicos me habían invitado a salir, se habían interesado. Jacob me había confesado que entre los muchachos de la escuela era conocida como "La Bellísima", yo reí por semanas ante ese apodo, al parecer las hermanas Swan, mi hermanita también era atosigada por mis mismos "fans", como los llamaba Rose, según mi opinión la chica más deseada de East Phoenix High School y sus alrededores, para todos los muchachos de nuestra escuela y de otras, o su gran mayoría, eran las más bellas. La única diferencia era que mi hermana, además de tener el ego un poco más alto que yo, tenía un novio al cual temían la mayoría de los hombres con solo verlo por su gran tamaño y musculatura, Jacob Black, un chico de diecisiete años, al igual que yo en su anteúltimo año en el instituto, de un metro noventa como mínimo, piel cobriza y poseedor de la sonrisa más sincera y blanca que había visto jamás, el cabello negro azabache, largo hasta los hombros y siempre recogido en una cola de caballo, con sus pronunciados pómulos que hacían notar que poseía marcadas raíces nativo-americanas, de los Quileute específicamente, y con unos ojos profundos como la noche sin estrellas, protegidos por unas espesas cejas, en sí, además de ser la persona con las mejores intenciones y el corazón más puro que se podría llegar a conocer, Jake también era guapo, tenía su estilo. Él también actuaba como mi defensor de sus llamados "pervertidores de su mejor amiga", pero no podía estar siempre, y yo tampoco deseaba no separarme de él e interrumpir sus momentos con su novia, mi hermana. Y hablando de mi hermana y su amado novio, mi mejor amigo, vale aclarar que odiaban, en todo el sentido de la palabra, a Mike. Pensaban que era uno de los seres más insoportables que podrían haber existido, y ahora les daba la razón.

-¿De veras terminarás con él?-preguntó Jessica, no había escuchado la pequeña discusión de Renesmee con Amber.

-Sí, ahora, Nessie. Vámonos que solo tenemos quince minutos para llegar a la escuela-tomé el brazo de mi compañera y corrimos, ahora de verdad. Y de repente…

-¡Ouch!-me había chocado de lleno contra alguien y acabé en el césped con una mano en el lugar de mi cabeza dónde me había golpeado-¡¿Es qué la gente no se fija por donde corre?!

-Lo mismo debería decirte-abrí los ojos y me encontré con unas esmeraldas. Me perdí por un segundo en ellas, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía al escuchar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Edward, eres un imán de chicas!-dijo el dueño de esa grave voz.

-Pero parece que esta no lo persigue-se burló otra voz más suave. Miré al chico con el que había chocado, era…hermoso se quedaba corto. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo y levemente despeinado, su rostro era perfecto, unos pómulos pronunciados pero no demasiado, labios carnosos aunque masculinos, ojos verde esmeralda recubiertos por unas hermosas pestañas, su nariz fina pero adecuada para sus rasgos, todo encajaba perfectamente con su levemente bronceada piel. Un momento. ¿Perseguir? ¿Imán de chicas?

-Claro que no lo persigo, ni siquiera lo conozco-mascullé al tiempo en que me levantaba y observaba a sus dos acompañantes, el que supuse era el dueño de la carcajada parecía un físicoculturista, grande con muchos músculos, aunque eran adecuados para su tamaño, con el rostro un tanto infantil y ojos color miel, tenía el cabello con rizos oscuros. El otro era bastante alto, la primera impresión que me dio fue la de un modelo de ropa elegante, era rubio con su cabello peinado de forma aleonada, su rostro era hermoso y transmitía una sensación de paz con su tenue y amable sonrisa, tenía los ojos de un fuerte color celeste.

-Disculpa-me dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, tenía una mirada un tanto ¿atontada?

-Bella, tenemos que irnos, nos esperan-me apuró Nessie tomando mi mano y sonriendo a los tres muchachos amablemente-. Disculpen, llegamos tarde a la práctica de animadores.

-¿Animadoras?-preguntó él, pero no logramos decir nada más porque salimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al estacionamiento. Allí nos esperaban mis dos mejores amigas de toda la vida, prácticamente las llamaría mis hermanas, porque era como si lo fueran.

-¡Allí están!¡¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?!-nos gritó Alice, la cual ya se notaba que estaba de los nervios en cuanto la vimos-. Bella a tu auto, yo conduzco. Nessie al de Rose,¡vamos que tenemos diez minutos!-subimos a mi preciado New Beetle verde limón, el cual me habían obsequiado luego de que mi querido Chevy pasara a un mejor lugar, y mi pequeña amiga arrancó. Cualquiera que viera a Alice no creería que fuera tan demandante, era pequeña pero bien proporcionada acorde a su tamaño, con el cabello de un castaño casi negro, corto hasta los hombros y con las puntas cada una en una dirección distinta, con unos rasgos que recordaban a un duende pero bellos y su piel blanca bronceada en un tono casi invisible, era una especie de Campanita morena, con los ojos de un celeste mezclado con verde. La característica más notable de Alice, aunque acabara de conocerla, es que era un tanto hiperactiva y adicta a las compras, puede decirse fashionista como Rosalie. Pero las dos unas grandes amigas.

-¿Qué sucedió? El partido terminó hace veinte minutos, Matt ya debe de estar en la práctica-dijo mi amiga con su hermosa y cantarina voz.

-Salimos de los vestuarios y me encontré con las descerebradas-bufé-. Estuvimos discutiendo y cuando comenzamos a correr para llegar a tiempo colisioné con un idiota de ojos verdes que debe estar ciego para no notar que dos chicas iban corriendo en la dirección contraria-la miré y sus ojos brillaron con suspicacia.

-¿Iba con alguien más?-preguntó y una sonrisa imperceptible se asomó por su risueño rostro.

-Sí, con otros dos-contesté con una ceja levantada-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada-me miró con inocencia, no me lo creí, el duendecillo escondía algo-. Llegamos-estacionamos y bajamos corriendo, con el estilo de conducción de Alice, desenfrenado y un tanto peligroso, llegamos en los diez minutos que nos restaban. Rose nos alcanzó a los pocos segundos. Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento con unos minutos de sobra, así que decidimos ir a la oficina de la directora Martínez para solicitar la carta oficial del Torneo. Como siempre, quedaba bastante opacada en mí andar al lado de los pasos danzarines de Alice y del elegante movimiento de Rosalie. Mi otra mejor amiga, alta, rubia, con unas curvas que dejaban sin aliento a los jugadores de fútbol y con una cara de ángel, siempre decíamos que parecía Heidi Klum por su belleza completamente natural; era una de las personas más tenaces e inteligentes que había conocido, y fashionista como Alice. De todas formas no podía reclamarles nada, me interesaba comprar tanto como a ellas, aunque Allie se daba la libertad de elegir todos nuestros conjuntos. Se podría decir que éramos las más populares de East Phoenix High, aunque mucho no nos interesara y no abusáramos de nuestra popularidad como Lauren Mallory. ¡No les había dicho a mis amigas quien era la nueva capitana de los Leones!

-Amigas, hay un problema-dije cuando estábamos por entrar al despacho.

-¿Qué pasa, Bells?-preguntó Rose.

-Las descerebradas.

-¿Y desde cuándo las personas sin neuronas son un problema? Si en lo único que incomodan es en que ocupan espacio-se burló mi amiga y Alice rió.

-Es que…-respiré hondo-Lauren es la nueva capitana de las animadoras.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron las dos al unísono.

-Tal como suena.

-Este año será interesante-dijo Allie con una sonrisa maligna. No pudimos decir nada más porque Sarah Martínez, nuestra directora, entró al cuarto.

-Chicas, que bueno verlas-sonrió.

-Buenos días directora Martínez-dijimos.

-Bella, aquí está el documento, tiene todas las especificaciones. Este año ha habido un cambio de reglas-me entregó la carta con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Cambio de reglas? Mmm…esto _de verdad_ sonaba interesante. Salimos después de despedirnos y volvimos al campo donde ya estaba todo el grupo con nuestros respectivos uniformes, que tenían que usar hoy. Las muchachas con unas faldas rojas y pantaloncillos negros, además de la camiseta reglamentaria, que dejaba el estómago al descubierto, con la gran B blanca con los bordes negros, que contrastaba con el resto del uniforma de color rojo y negro en algunas partes. Los muchachos, con una remera adaptada para ellos con la misma insignia y unos pantalones deportivos, de los mismos colores que la vestimenta de las chicas.

-Bueno, muchachos. Como todos los años acaba de llegar la carta del Torneo-hubo gritos de festejo-. Pero hay algunos cambios de reglas-ahora se miraban entre ellos curiosos.

-Léela, Bells-dijo Jacob.

-De acuerdo-saqué la hoja de papel y la leí en voz alta.

"_Nos complace en anunciarles que por otro año más han sido seleccionados para la competencia de animación del Torneo Estatal de Animadores de Arizona, que se celebrará en Tucson, comenzando el 8 de junio._

_Este año han sido cambiadas las reglas con respecto a la selección de música. El tema que se a elegido es la creatividad y la libertad de expresión. Se permitirán estilos desde él hip-hop hasta el rock, permitiendo los llamados remix. No se aceptarán bailes en exceso vulgares._

_Todos los equipos de alojarán en el Sheraton Tucson Hotel, el cual fue alquilado especialmente para el uso y la convivencia de estos sin más inquilinos temporales._

_Esperamos verlos._

_Atentamente, Juliette Sparks._

_Comité de Organización del Torneo Estatal."_

-Woah-dijeron Matt y Tyler a la vez.

-¿De verdad podemos variar con la música?-preguntó Analine con la ilusión de las posibilidades en los ojos. Tenía razones para estar así, nunca habíamos podido elegir libremente la canción que bailaríamos y buscarle una coreografía con la que de verdad estuviéramos a gusto.

-Aquí dice que sí-sonreí-. Se cancela la práctica, en verdad solo quería darles la noticia y la información, ¡saldremos dentro de dos semanas Bulldogs!-exclamé y todos gritaron con alegría.

-¿Bella, no deberías decirles algo más?-me dijo Alice.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te dice algo West Phoenix High?-dijo Rose con desagrado.

-¡Muchachos!-grité y todos callaron-. Hay una noticia más, y sé que no les va a gustar pero mejor que lo sepan-por un momento el miedo cruzó por sus rostros-. Lauren es la nueva capitana de West High.

-¡Lauren!¡¿Lauren Mallory?!-exclamó Kelsey Jhons, una muchacha de ojos miel, rasgos finos y delicados, y un cabello castaño bastante claro y desordenadamente lacio. Yo asentí.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo Matthew Scott, Matt para todos. Un chico rubio, de ojos celeste claros y bien parecido.

-No es ninguna broma. Jessica me lo dijo.

-¿La descerebrada?-sí, el apodo no era solo mío y de mis mejores amigas.

-No entiendo porque tanta incredulidad, sabemos bien como era Natalie Mitchell-argumentó Analine Sprint, Nali, otra de mis amigas más cercanas, como Kelss, Katie, Angie y Ness, era morena con rizos y piel cobriza un poco más oscura que la de Jake, y con los ojos tan oscuros como él.

-Toda la razón-le concedió Kate Reed, Katie, con su suave voz, era una chica un poco más alta que Alice, pelirroja y con algunas pecas, además de sus característicos ojos de un celeste eléctrico.

-Pienso que será interesante tenerla como la capitana de los Leones-murmuró Vanessa Stay, Ness, con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que había puesto mi mejor amiga cuando estábamos en mi auto. Ness era una muchacha de la misma estatura de Rose, bronceada como Kelss, de cabello negro y corto, desmechado de una forma que la hacía ver como una chica de estilo rockero y con los ojos de un extraño gris azulado.

-No eres la única-dijo Alice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede si la hacemos rabiar?-preguntó Tyler Crownley, uno de mis amigos cercanos, con falsa inocencia. Tenía el mismo tono de piel que Nali, y el cabello tan oscuro como Jacob, pero corto, sus ojos eran de un verde achocolatado, raro por así decirlo.

-Las pagarías, y créeme, muy caras-se rió Eric Yorkie, de cabello rubio y ojos azules al mejor estilo _chico californiano_.

-Ni que lo digas, hermano-se burló Jake y todos reímos.

-Bueno, no se puede cambiar-dijo Angela Weber, Angie o Ang, cuando nos serenamos. Era bastante tímida con la gente hasta que no conocía bien, pero hay que creerlo, esa chica no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza en las demostraciones. Era de una altura recomendable, con ojos marrones y cabello castaño y lacio, además de largo, parecía una muñeca delicada por lo pequeña y tierna, además de vergonzosa y tímida.

-¡Dios, esa chica es un suplicio!-exclamó Ty. Se escucharon dieciséis afirmaciones, incluida la mía.

-Dejemos esto aquí, vamos. Prepárense, partimos el 8 de junio a las 10:00 a.m. se cancelan los cuatro entrenamientos programados para que estudien y demos los exámenes restantes, nos iremos dos meses-dije leyendo otra de las notas.

-¡¿Dos meses?!-Alice se sorprendió.

-Sí, dos meses la primera serie, luego no especifican el tiempo. Suerte que ya llevamos ensayadas perfectamente más de la mitad de las coreografías. De todas formas habrá lugares de ensayo-expliqué. Todos asintieron, nos despedimos y me dirigí a los vestuarios con Rose y Allie, Nessie nos esperaría fuera con Jacob.

-¿Hablarás con Mike?-preguntó Alice.

-De hoy no paso, ya me tiene harta-mascullé. Ella y Rosalie rieron.

-Ve a ver si lo encuentras-me sugirió Rose y yo asentí tomando mis cosas.

-Espérenme en el estacionamiento-pedí pero sonó más como una orden.

-¡Sí, mi Capitana!-dijo Alice.

-Marchando, 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3-continuó Rosalie con voz autoritaria, las dos hicieron gesto militar.

-¡Hey!-reímos y salimos, me separé de ellas y comencé a caminar por los corredores. Sabía que el equipo de fútbol estaría. Y hablando del rey de Roma. Mike pasó corriendo hacia el anfiteatro, traté de llamarlo, pero se ve que no me escuchó. Lo seguí y entré al gran teatro en silencio, sentía una inconciente necesidad de mantener el silencio. Entonces me encontré con algo increíble. Mike estaba de espaldas a las gradas sobre el escenario, pero había algo más, alguien más. Michael Newton, el chico con el que iba a romper hace cinco segundos se estaba besando de una forma poco decente con una chica, una niña un año menor que él. ¡Increíble! ¿Además de que me estaba engañando, lo hacía con alguien menor que yo? Patético. Lo que parecerá extraño es que no halla echo un escándalo allí mismo, que no halla corrido hasta su ubicación para partirle su mandarina en gajos y darle su merecido a esa pequeña zorra por estar con un chico que supuestamente está felizmente de novio y _ama _a su novia. Pues no lo hice, más que nada la escena me parecía patética, ni yo misma me entendía. Salí del lugar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y me recosté contra la pared junto a la puerta. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, saqué mi celular y rápidamente escribí un mensaje de texto.

"_Bebé, ven al estacionamiento. Tengo al MUY importante que decirte. Besos donde quieras. Bella"_

Sabía que él saldría corriendo al leer esto, la oración "besos donde quieras" era un mensaje indirecto que significaba:"soy fácil, ven a buscarme". Reí entre dientes y lo envié. Y como lo predije, cinco minutos después mi futuro ex novio abría la puerta. Su boca se abrió como si fuera a gritar en cuanto salió tomado de la mano de su em… ¿amante? No, tampoco para tanto. Yo sonreí con suficiencia.

-¿Nos conocemos?-le pregunté a la muchacha rubia. Claro que sabía quien era, había echo las pruebas para los animadores hace dos meses y no la habíamos aceptado. Creo que se llamaba Janice Stewart-. Ah, claro-me golpeé la frente como si lo hubiera recordado-. Tú eres la puta que sale con mi _ex_ novio cuando yo no quiero salir con él-Mike estaba al borde del desmayo en cuanto remarqué la palabra ex -¿Ya te has acostado con él? No me sorprendería, en tres meses ni un "Te amo" le he dicho, menos llegar a su cama.

-¡Discúlpame, tú…!-balbuceó la rubia.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa, por mí sal con él cuanto quieras. Es un idiota-le aseguré con toda calma.

-Mi amor-susurró Mike.

-Perdón, ¿me dices a mí?-sonreí-. No, no, bebé. Yo no soy _tú_ amor. En realidad nunca lo fui porque nunca te amé-reí.

-Bella…

-¡Ah! Y el mensaje era porque quería decirte esto oficialmente-sonreí ampliamente-. _Ter-mi-na-mos_-separé las sílabas con cuidado como si estuviera hablando con alguien corto de mente. Él seguía shockeado. Revisé mi bolso cruzado, saqué una botella de agua y los auriculares de mi celular. Destapé la botella rápidamente, tomé un trago y lo miré, luego miré la botella.

-Para que estés frío. No queremos que mueras de una combustión espontánea ¿o no, semental?-ironicé y vertí todo el contenido de mi agua mineral helada en su cara-. Haber si te sirve de algo. Cierto, Janice. Gracias por reciclarlo, no sé de que servirá, pero por lo menos libras a Greenpeace de más contaminación-le sonreí y ella asintió como si fuera boba, no dudo que lo fuera, solo estaba actuando como siempre. Antes de irme le pegué una fuerte bofetada a mi ex, dejando mi mano marcada en su rostro-. Que te sirva, idiota-salí campante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Por fin era libre! Me coloqué los benditos auriculares y subí el volumen al máximo.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So Shut up Shut up Shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out Get out Get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up Step up Step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down...

Seguí escuchando Simple Plan hasta llegar con mis amigos.

-¿Y esa cara hermanita? Estas _demasiado_ sonriente.

-Mike pensó que podía engañarme-dije como si estuviera comentando que el cielo es azul.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Jake, el cual abrazaba a Nessie por la cintura.

-Sí, salía a escondidas con un zorrita un año menor que nosotros…

-Ese idiota y su puta…-masculló mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Tranquilo.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Acabamos de enterarnos que un idiota engañaba a nuestra mejor amiga-se exasperó Alice.

-La que jugó con él fui yo-sonreí y reí entre dientes.

-¿Cómo? Explícate, pequeña-me urgió Jacob, impaciente. Les conté todo lo sucedido desde que lo vi con esa rubia hasta la bofetada, Rosalie casi se parte de la risa con lo del mensaje y lo del agua.

-Esa es mi hermana-me felicitó Renesmee.

-Ese idiota se lo merecía-agregó Jacob.

-En estos momentos no sabes lo orgullosa que me pones. Por eso te considero mi hermana, Bells-sonrió Rose.

-¡Claro que eres nuestra hermana!-exclamó Alice-. Te amamos como tal.

-Yo también chicas-me abrazaron y subimos a nuestros automóviles todavía riéndonos de Mike. Esta vez yo conduje mi preciado New Beetle con Jake y Nessie abordo, Rose dejaría a Allie en su casa.

-Pequeña, eres increíble-dijo Jacob con admiración.

-Lo sé-me burlé. No se por qué, pero presentí que todo iba a ponerse muy interesante.

____________________________________________________________________

Proximo capítulo: POV de Edward,sí,iré cambiando;). Sino no tiene chiste,jajaja.

Espero que les halla gustado,dejen muuuchos Reviews así me entero si les gustó o no.

**Kristen V. Cullen**


	2. Mi ángel

**Gracias por los 17 Reviews:)de verdad me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado.**

**Tengo algo que decirle a **: **en serio no me molesta lo que escribiste,pero yo lo aclare bien antes de subir,era un OoC=FUERA DE PERSONAJE. Entonces,como yo lo aclaré,no hace falta tu comentario explicandome en que lo cambie,lei los 4 libros mas de una vez cada uno,asique no necesito que me expliquen cada detalle,ya los se bien,y por alguna razon los cambie. Ya lei tus dos reviews y me quedó claro que no te gusto mi fic,entonces haceme el favor de no repetirlo. Te lo digo con toda la buena onda porque acepto todos los puntos de vista. pero si yo explico que es OoC no lo leas. Además,no tengo edad para escribir un libro o continuar la historia. **

**Perdonen si soné muy mal,pero no me gusta la gente que lee la historia sabiendo lo que se viene y después la critican. Me parecio que lo hacia a propósito. **

**Ahora a todas las que les gusto,de verdad muchas gracias,la subí para que alguien más pudiera disfrutar leyendola tanto como yo lo hice escribiendola:)**

**Ahh,y algo más. Aclaro,los animadores no son gays,todo lo contrario. Por eso me pareció que estaba bien,jajajaja. No se como explicarlo,salió así.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**2 . Mi ángel**

**Edward POV:**

-¡Edward, vamos!-exclamó Jasper mientras salíamos de mi casa. Subimos a mi Volvo plateado con Emmett y partimos a nuestra primera práctica.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo diecisiete años y hasta hace unas semanas vivía en Chicago con mis padres, Carlisle y Esme. Volvimos a Phoenix, Arizona, donde habíamos vivido por dos años, allí se encontraban mis mejores amigos, casi hermanos. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, no perdíamos contacto, casi era como si hubieran vivido conmigo siempre.

Hace cinco años que habíamos regresado a Chicago, mi ciudad natal, y, aunque extrañara pasar el tiempo con mi grupo, una parte de mi se había alegrado de regresar a mi lugar de origen. Cinco años hasta hace exactamente un mes, a mi padre, un reconocido médico en todo el país, le habían ofrecido un excelente puesto en el Hospital General de Phoenix y, con mi madre, decidieron que sería bueno un cambio, además de que volvería a ver a mis amigos.

Lo primero que hice luego del reencuentro, fue seguir a Jasper Whitlock y a Emmett McCarty, mis llamados mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, a la nueva escuela: West Phoenix High School.

En parte me hubiera encantado hablar con mi prima antes, para saber a que secundaria estaba asistiendo, no recordaba bien si era la East High o West High, rezaba porque fuera la segunda, quería estar en su mismo grupo. Después de revisar todo lo pertinente a nuestro ingreso, ellos me dijeron que en una semana serían las nuevas pruebas para los animadores. Sí, queríamos entrar al equipo. Cualquiera pensaría que tres chicos como nosotros, sobretodo Emmett, tendrían que ser estrellas de fútbol americano, pero pensábamos completamente distinto. Mis dos mejores amigos, transferidos de Arizona North High School para que los tres asistiéramos a la escuela de nuestra mejor amiga: Lorraine James, además de nuestros amigos más cercanos, Ryan Slam, Rupert Grey, Sam Crady, Cody Murray y Ben Cheney, harían las pruebas al igual que yo, y estábamos casi seguros de que entraríamos. La animación era una de nuestras cosas preferidas, fue gracioso, luego de que los tres quedáramos seleccionados, la capitana, Natalie, que nos dijo que era su último día como líder, nos presentó al resto del equipo y caímos en la cuenta de que todos los muchachos eran parte de él, también Raine, así que estaríamos juntos.

-¿Qué querrá Lauren ahora?-preguntó Emmett mientras bajábamos de mi vehículo. Lauren Mallory, la nueva capitana de los Leones. Se podría decir que de lejos era una chica bella, pero no tanto. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, aunque había notado como me miraba. Me daba escalofríos su mirada fija, como si fuera un premio. Aunque para muchas de chicas, el noventa por ciento de la población femenina, me consideraban como tal.

-No lo sé-murmuré, en ese momento giré la vista para encontrarme con una cabellera castaña casi negra que se me hizo demasiado familiar. Me detuve en seco y miré con más atención, contra un New Beetle verde limón, se encontraba Alice, mi prima, hablando con una muchacha rubia que parecía un supermodelo-¡¿Alice?!-grité mientras corría hacia su ubicación.

-¿Edward?-sus ojos verdosos pero a la vez celestes se posaron en mi, sonrió ampliamente-¡Edward!-se tiró en mis brazos, colgándose de mi cuello.

-¡Enana! ¿Dónde diablos has estado estas semanas?-exclamé, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Ocupada primito-sonrió cuando nos separamos-. Preparándonos para el Torneo de Animadores.

-¿Animadores? Pero si no te he visto cuando me presentaron al equipo-aclaré medio confuso.

-Por favor dime que no eres de los Leones-rogó medio en broma.

-Sí, pero tú…

-Yo animo en East High, Eddie-admitió con orgullo. Se separó un poco más y se señaló el pequeño cuerpo, llevaba un uniforme de animadora rojo y negro, con una gran B blanca en el pecho.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Rogaba que asistieras a mi escuela-sonreí y ella rió.

-¡Edward, que demo…!-exclamó Emmett, volteé a verlo y me impresionó lo que vi. Mi enorme amigo estaba con la boca abierta mirando a la amiga de mi prima. Miré a Allie y vi una sonrisa que me decía que había entendido lo mismo que yo.

-Ella es Rosalie Lillian Hale-la señaló y Rosalie enrojeció. Mi querida prima, tan frontal como ella sola, tomó a su compañera del brazo acercándola a Emmett.

-Emmett McCarty-se presentó en un susurro-. Un gusto conocer a una dama tan hermosa-tomó la mano de Rosalie y le dio un beso en el dorso de ella.¿Era Emmett el que acababa de hacer eso?

-Encantada-susurró la rubia con las mejillas de un tenue color rosado y con voz tímida.

-Me suena que el amor está en el aire-susurró Alice para que solo yo la escuchara. Enarqué una ceja y sonreí cómplice. Nunca había visto a mi amigo tan nervioso,¿eso sería lo que mi prima suponía?

-Edward, Emmett.¿Podrían esperarme de vez en cuando y no desaparecer?-dijo Jazz que aparecía por el mismo camino que Emmett hacía unos segundos.

-Lo siento Jazz, es que me encontré con mi prima. Ella es…

-Mary Alice Brandon-saludó ella con ¿las mejillas sonrojadas? Oh, por Dios, esto era una epidemia.

-Jasper Whitlock, un placer señorita-se presentó mi amigo como todo buen caballero sureño de Texas. Aunque sonaba un poco nervioso al ver a Alice, muy extraño en Jasper, y eso era quedarse corto, él _nunca_ estaba nervioso. Mi prima sonrió tímidamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Muchachos, se nos hace tarde. Ya bastante con que Lauren me mire como si fuera un premio para que además se enoje-fruncí el ceño-¿Podemos irnos? Solo tenemos quince minutos-me sorprendí al ver mi reloj de muñeca.

-Ed, no seas así-me reprendió Emmett que seguía mirando a Rosalie que estaba contra un BMW rojo.

-Hagamos esto, luego de que terminemos la práctica, llamo a Alice y arreglamos una salida o algo,¿si?-les sugerí-. Sólo quiero llegar a la práctica-supliqué.

-Me parece bien-dijeron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo y rieron.

-Así conocerás a Bella-agregó mi prima con una mirada que no pude descifrar. Pero no tenía tiempo para acertijos.

-De acuerdo-tomé a Em y Jazz de sus camisetas y salimos corriendo-. Un gusto en conocerte Rose. Adiós Alice.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Rosalie y miró a Emmett-. Nos vemos luego.

-Asegúralo-respondió Emmett y ella rió.

-Hasta la próxima-Alice miró a Jasper.

-Espero que sea pronto-dijo éste y ahora sí, salimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Cruzábamos a toda velocidad el campo, por lo menos yo, cuando choqué contra alguien caí al suelo y me dolía la frente, inconcientemente me sobé el golpe. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un ángel en la tierra. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y, estaba seguro, vería en toda mi vida. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio, de un castaño oscuro, su piel era blanca pero de un color crema con ligeros tintes rosados en sus pómulos, sus labios rosados y carnosos, perfectos para un rostro como el suyo, con una nariz fina y delicada. Me quedé apreciando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, decir que era bella era quedarse corto. Muy corto.

-¡Ouch!-dijo el ángel y su voz me transportó a otro mundo-¡¿Es que la gente no se fija por donde corre?!-se tocaba la frente y por un momento sentí la necesidad de ser yo es que revisara el golpe, parecía frágil y fuerte a la vez, frágil en cuerpo como una muñeca de porcelana, y fuerte al hablar, con un extraño sentimiento de confianza, de seguridad.

-Lo mismo debería decirte-abrió los ojos y me encontré perdido con su profundidad, eran del color más hermoso que había visto, chocolate, un mar profundo color chocolate. Una carcajada muy sonora, perteneciente a mi querido Emmett, nótese el sarcasmo, me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¡Edward, eres un imán de chicas!-dijo mi amigo y yo gruñí imperceptiblemente.

-Pero parece que esta no te persigue-se burló Jasper. Me dieron ganas de golpearlos.¿Por qué debían sacar a relucir la noticia de que chicas que no me interesaban me perseguían? Mejor dicho,¿por qué sacaban a relucir eso frente a _esa_ chica? Todas mis conquistas me importaban poco frente a ese ángel que andaba en la tierra. De repente su ceño se frunció levemente y se levantó. Un ángel, era la palabra correcta y no sólo para su rostro. Tenía un uniforme rojo y negro que dejaba ver sus curvas de mujer, hermosas y delicadas. Definitivamente era como una muñeca con su estatura, su piel de porcelana, su esbelta y perfecta figura…bellísima.

-Claro que no lo persigo, ni siquiera lo conozco-masculló molesta. No me conocía, pero a mi _sí _me encantaría conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de su persona. Parecía ausente, seguro estaba pensando en otra cosa y no en el idiota que la miraba como si fuera la única coca en el desierto. Me dio curiosidad, ¿en qué estaría pensando mi ángel?¿_Mí _ángel?¡Edward, apenas la has visto, ni siquiera sabes como se llama! _Pero podría preguntárselo._

-Disculpa-dije, iba a decir algo más, pero su mirada me hacia perder la coherencia.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos, nos esperan-le dijo la otra muchacha que estaba con ella, por el parecido con el ángel diría que eran familia, tal vez hermanas, aunque la única capaz de quitarme el aliento era la bella muchacha que en estos momentos me miraba. ¿Bella?¿Su hermana dijo Bella? La tomó de la mano y nos sonrió como excusándose-. Disculpen, llegaremos tarde a la práctica de animadores-¿Cómo alguien tan frágil a la vista podía hacer algo tan intensivo como animar? ¿Eso era posible?

-¿Animadoras?-pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta ya que la única chica que en mi vida logró deslumbrarme salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al infierno.

-¿Edward?-preguntó una voz lejana, o eso parecía ya que en ese momento estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

-¡EDWARD!-gritó Emmett y me sobresalté.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Jasper, divertido.

-Un ángel-respondí sin pensar y con un suspiro. Una sonrisa estúpida se asomó por mi rostro al recordarla. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Apenas y había hablado con ella. Emmett se echó a reír a carcajada limpia ante mi expresión.

-Con que el golpe te dejó tonto, ¿no?-rió Jazz.

-No seas ingenuo, hermano. No fue el golpe, fue _otra_ cosa-continuó Em.

-¿Creen que esté en la práctica? Tal vez no estaba el día que nos presentaron al equipo-una leve esperanza de volver a verla me invadió. De veras que parecía un idiota enamorado. ¿Enamorado? No, solo me había impresionado su belleza, ¿cierto?

-¿Acaso eres idiota o el golpe te dejó sin cerebro? Hasta yo me di cuenta-aclaró mi gigante amigo.

-No entiendo de que hablas-fruncí el ceño claramente confundido.

-Eddie, ella no asiste a esta escuela-rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo? ¿Había entendido bien?

-¡¿Cómo que _no_ asiste a esta escuela?!

-No, ella asiste a East Phoenix High School. Reconocimos el uniforme de las animadoras-me explicó Jasper. Empalidecí. No la volvería a ver, las probabilidades de volver a ver su rostro, escuchar su voz, perderme en sus ojos chocolate, eran nulas.

-Oh, mierda-mascullé. Quería golpear mi cabeza contra algo contundente en ese mismo momento.

-Espera, tranquilízate-me detuvo con su suave voz-. Si Lauren nos dirá lo que estoy seguro que nos dirá. Tal vez la veas en dos semanas-miró a Emmett con complicidad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Espera un poco. Ya lo sabrás-me aseguró y nos dirigimos a la bendita práctica. Está bien, mi cuerpo se dirigió allá ya que mi mente estaba en otra parte, parecía un autómata. Lo único que me sacó de mi ensoñación fue la mirada de Lauren Mallory, que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Nuestros nuevos integrantes-ronroneó acercándose más a mí. Me tensé al instante, ella no me atraía en lo más mínimo. ¿Y mis amigos? Demonios, habían escapado.

-Ah, hola Lauren-saludé, tratando de alejarme.

-Hola, lindo-su voz chillona se suavizó en un intento de sonar ridículamente sensual, intento fallido-¿Sabes? Supuestamente la capitana del equipo de animadores tiene que salir con el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Pero…podría hacer una excepción-me guiñó un ojos y tuve serias ganas de salir corriendo lo más lejos se allí. Esta chica era demasiado directa.

-Sí, claro…emm…creo que Raine me llama, sí, sí, allí está-señalé a una muchacha castaña de ojos color miel-. Adiós-salí corriendo hacia mi mejor amiga que me hacía señas con los brazos desde la otra punta del campo.

-Hola, cariño-siempre nos llamaba así cuando se venía una buena burla-¿Muy ocupado con tu novia?-rió.

-Eres mi salvadora-sonreí-. Y sabes que la única novia formal que he tenido era Samantha y está en Chicago-Samantha Daniels era mi ex novia. Siempre habíamos sido más amigos que otra cosa, pero por razones de la vida, o porque nos sentíamos presionados a llevar nuestra amistad a otro lugar, habíamos comenzado a salir. Cuando me dieron la noticia de que volvería a Phoenix, nuestra relación terminó en más que mejores términos, volvimos a ser amigos. Ahora ella salía con un tal Joe, que había conocido en una fiesta, creo que era el primo de un amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé-sonrió-. Hermanito mayor-para ella, Emmett, Jasper y yo éramos sus hermanos mayores porque siempre la cuidábamos-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-¿Qué sonrisa?-pregunté con inocencia y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esa sonrisa de idiota-me señaló.

-Es que el pequeño Eddie se enamoró a primera vista-se burló Emmett, el cual apareció detrás de Lorraine.

-¿De veras?-ella abrió los ojos impresionada y una sonrisa se extendió por su bronceado rostro.

-¡No!-exclamé-. Emmett, haz el favor de callarte-lo miré con reproche, pero luego sonreí con arrogancia-. Además, está hablando el señor me quedo mirando como un tonto a Rosalie Hale-él gruñó.

-¿Rosalie?-preguntó Raine con una sonrisa burlona.

-Rosalie Hale, una de las mejores amigas de mi prima-ella me había contado un poco sobre sus dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo, pero no mucho.

-¿El pequeño Emmy está enamorado?-cantó Jazz.

-Mira. Tú no creas que no me di cuenta la forma en que mirabas a mi prima, eh Jasper Whitlock-le acusé y calló al instante.

-¿Alice?-interrumpió nuestra mejor amiga y yo asentí. ¿Quién más sino? Sonrió feliz, ella conocía bien al duendecillo-. El amor está en el aire-canturreó y me recordó a mi pequeña prima en el estacionamiento.

-Por lo menos yo sé su nombre. Tú ni siquiera sabes quien es Tú ángel-me acusó el oso de mi mejor amigo y yo suspiré. Mi ángel…

-¡EQUIPO!-la voz chillona de Lauren interrumpió nuestra charla. Raine junto su largo cabello castaño claro en una coleta. Me miró y una sonrisa imperceptible se asomó por su rostro.

-Luego me contarás de Tú ángel, hermano-susurró solo para mi.

-Ha llegado la carta del Torneo-exclamó la capitana-. Para nuestros tres nuevos animadores. El Torneo Estatal de Animadores de Arizona es una competencia que se celebra cada año en una parte del estado. Nuestra mayor competencia son los Bulldogs de East Phoenix High-mis ojos se iluminaron al reconocer el nombre de la escuela-. El año pasado ellos fueron los ganadores, el anterior nosotros. ¡No podemos dejar que ganen ésta vez!-exclamó con furia. Respiró hondo y continuó-. Ha habido un ligero cambio de reglas este año, así que les leeré la carta-sacó un papel de un sobre y lo leyó.

"_Nos complace en anunciarles que por otro año más han sido seleccionados para la competencia de animación del Torneo Estatal de Animadores de Arizona, que se celebrará en Tucson, comenzando el 8 de junio._

_Este año han sido cambiadas las reglas con respecto a la selección de música. El tema que se a elegido es la creatividad y la libertad de expresión. Se permitirán estilos desde él hip-hop hasta el rock, permitiendo los llamados remix. No se aceptarán bailes en exceso vulgares._

_Todos los equipos de alojarán en el Sheraton Tucson Hotel, el cual fue alquilado especialmente para el uso y la convivencia de estos sin más inquilinos temporales._

_Esperamos verlos._

_Atentamente, Juliette Sparks._

_Comité de Organización del Torneo Estatal."_

-Partiremos el 8 de junio a las 10:00 a.m. Así que quedan canceladas las prácticas restantes por orden del director Richards para que puedan prepararse para los exámenes-aclaró Lauren. Por suerte Natalie, la antigua capitana, nos había dado dos semanas de entrenamiento intensivo para que aprendiéramos la mitad de las coreografías a la perfección, las demás las sabíamos pero no tan bien. Además los muchachos y Lorraine nos ayudarían-. Pueden retirarse-anunció ella con su voz nasal y nos dirigimos a los vestidores. No quería volver a ser acechado por Mallory en lo que quedaba de la semana. Esa chica, además de no reconocer que mis intenciones no eran las mismas que las suyas, no tenía vergüenza. Su uniforme de capitana era dos veces más pequeño que el de las demás animadoras. El uniforme reglamentario de nuestro equipo consistía en, para las chicas, una camiseta, que dejaba al descubierto parte del estómago, de color azul claro, blanco y negro, con una gran L de Leones en blanco, una falda a tablas azul, con el borde negro y pantaloncillos negros. El de los chicos era de la misma gama de colores, una remera para nosotros y un pantalón deportivo, como todos los uniformes de animadores, y con la gran L en el mismo lugar. Me gustaba, el azul era mi color preferido.

Entramos a los vestuarios de hombres para recoger nuestras cosas, éramos ocho en total. Sam y Cody estaban hablando mientras recogían sus bolsos.

-Los Bulldogs, escuché que este año la capitana es la Bellísima-dijo Sam.

-¿De veras? Esa chica es hermosa. Además es increíble, cuando la conoces entiendes el apodo-alabó Cody con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quién es la Bellísima?-pregunté, curioso. Ellos rieron.

-Una de las muchachas más bellas de East High-sonrió Sam-. Y también la más interesante.

-Tiene una hermana un año menor que ella casi tan bella, según mis preferencias. Pero sale con el Lobo Black-dijo Cody.

-¿El Lobo?

-Sí, Jacob Black. Le dicen el Lobo por su tamaño. Hacen una gran pareja. Ella atrae a todos los chicos y él a todas las chicas. Creo que tiene más admiradoras que Thomas Jonson, el capitán de fútbol de los Bulldogs.

-A ella y a la Bellísima, Isabella, las conocen como "las hermanitas Swan", porque hacen casi todo juntas. Las dos están en el equipo de volleybol y son las mejores jugadoras. Isabella es la nueva capitana de los animadores y creo que el próximo año Renesmee, su hermana, hará las pruebas para ingresar al equipo. Aunque ahora asiste de suplente por si alguna de las porristas se llegara a lastimar. Entre las dos tiene a todos los hombres de East y West High babeando-me explicó Sam y Cody asintió.

-A todos menos a mi-me burlé.

-Espera a conocerla, hermano. Verás lo que te decimos, pero no te atrevas a tratar de conquistar a Isabella porque te las verás con su novio-advirtió.

-Escuché a Jessica pelear con ella y con Nessie hoy. Ellas salían del partido, y Bella-ese nombre me hizo recordar algo, pero no sabía que- le dijo que terminaría con Newton-contó Cody.

-De todas formas ella no es de salir con muchos chicos, es difícil de conquistar. Todavía no se como Mike logró salir con ella por tres meses-se quejó sam, un muchacho de mi altura, de piel cobriza, cabello castaño y corto, y rasgos masculinos muy marcados, aunque sin quitarle uno que otro gesto que denotaba que tenía diecisiete años, con ojos profundamente marrones.

-Persevera y triunfarás-sonrió Cody, rubio de cabello corto, ojos cafés almendrados, alto como Jasper y bastante grande, musculoso, pero a la vista se notabas que tenía mi misma edad.

-Tienes toda la razón, amigo. Pero perseverar no le surtió tanto efecto-reímos los tres.

-Igualmente si no te las ves con su novio, lo haces con el Lobo, y estoy seguro que es peor-Cody levantó las cejas.

-¿Pero Jacob no sale con Nessie?-esto de verdad me confundía.

-Sí, pero ¿sabes por qué comenzaron a salir?-yo negué con la cabeza.

-Porque es el mejor amigo de Bella desde siempre. Mi gigante amigo es sobreprotector con su cuñada-sonrió.

-¿Así que para salir con ella habría que preguntarle al Lobo primero?-reí.

-Exactamente. También si quisieras salir con sus otras dos mejores amigas: Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon-aseguró Sam mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento. Me paré en seco.

-¿Mi prima?

-¿Rose o Alice?-preguntó.

-Allie.

-Oh, Dios. ¿Eres el primo de la mejor amiga de Bella, Jake y Rose?- estaba impresionado. Asentí.

-¡Eso se llama suerte!-me reprendió Cody-. Ya quisiera ser tú.

-No te entiendo.

-No me malentiendas. Bella es mi amiga, nos llevamos bien. Pero si tuviera la oportunidad no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Es como que te negaras a salir con Rosalie Hale-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo te apoyo-secundó Sam.

-No la conozco, no se quien es. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella-me excusé.

-Ya lo verás-dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa pícara y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestro vehículo. Jasper y Emmett me esperaban recostados sobre el Volvo.

-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó el segundo con curiosidad.

-De la Bellísima, el Lobo y mi prima.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa divertida.

-La Bellísima supuestamente es una de las chicas más bellas y la más interesante de East y West High.

-Sí, hemos escuchado de ella-dijo Emmett-. Aunque yo encontré a la más bella-sonrió.

-Rosalie-aseguré con una ceja enarcada. ¿Era mi imaginación o mi amigo había enrojecido ligeramente?

-Dicen que ella y su hermana tiene a todos los muchachos a sus pies-acotó Jasper-. Pero nunca la hemos visto-yo asentí, esa chica me despertaba una gran curiosidad. Pero estaba seguro que mujer más bella que mi ángel no podía existir. Dios Edward, deja de ser tan posesivo.

-El Lobo es…

-Uno de los animadores más famosos de East High-me interrumpió Emmett.

-Sí, he escuchado de él-murmuró Jazz como si lo acabara de recordar-. Creo que sale con una tal Nessie, ¿cierto?

-Renesmee, la hermana de Isabella-me miraron extrañados-. La Bellísima-comprendieron y yo puse los ojos en blanco-¿Para qué me preguntan si parece que ya las conocen?

-Porque no entiendo que tiene que ver Allie con ellos-explicó mi amigo rubio. Em y yo lo miramos burlones-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada, nada-puse las manos delante mio-. Si que te ha impresionado mi prima-murmuré con mi sonrisa torcida.

-¡Edward! Ve al grano por favor-se quejó, un tanto sonrojado.

-De acuerdo, hermano. Mi prima y Rosalie-miré a Emmet que volvió a sonreír-, son las mejores amigas de la Bellísima y del lobo-sus ojos se abrieron como platos y yo reí ante sus rostros-. Así que las hermanitas Swan son conocidas de Allie-finalicé-. Ahora,¿nos vamos?-ellos asintieron y entraron a mi auto. Estaba satisfecho, había logrado que no soltaran palabra en todo el viaje. Cosa que era extraña. Aunque a mi también me impresionaba que Alice fuera tan conocida entre los estudiantes de las dos escuelas, y quien sabe cual más. Y hablando del duendecillo malvado, sabía que pronto me llamaría para salir, si no era hoy, sería mañana. La conocía bien.

_____________________________________________________________________

El proximo capítulo va a ser uno de los más largos porque voy a sumar 3 POV. Estos dos fueron como una introducción para que conozcan un poco de la vida de cada uno y que les pasó para que see encontraran,que pensaron,etc.

Ahora me dejan un lindo review y nos vemos la proxima;)

**Kristen v. Cullen**


	3. Charlie's

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Steph que los creo para nuestra amada saga de Twilight. La trama y todos los demas personajes:Kelsey,Matthew,Kate,Analine,Vanessa,Lorraine,Ryan,Ruper,Sam,Cody,Thomas,Ronald,John,Lillian,Charles,Amber y Anah, son de mi super invencion(? Jaja,enserio**

**32 reviews,de verdad que me hacen feliz:). Bueno,vamos directamente con el capítulo, en resumen son 3 POV: Alice-Edward-Bella. Ya verán;). Espero que lo disfruten**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**3 . Charlie's**

**Alice POV:**

-¿Sabes que Bella se encontró con Edward?-le pregunté a Rose como quien no quiere la cosa mientras recorríamos las calles de Phoenix en su BMW rojo.

-¿Cómo?-como lo esperaba, se sorprendió.

-Sí, él fue la razón por la que llegó tarde al estacionamiento-sonreí-. Chocaron de camino a el. Me hubiera gustado estar allí-algo me decía que su encuentro había sido algo más que un simple choque, tenía un presentimiento. Y mis suposiciones nunca fallaban.

-Oh, pequeña duende. ¿Qué malévolo plan estás maquinando?-se quejó. Me conocía demasiado bien.

-Si te lo digo, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Bella-le pedí. Desde que mi amiga me había explicado la causa de su retraso, había estado pensando la forma de volver a reunirlos y ver que sucedía. Sabía que Bella no saldría con mi primo por voluntad propia por dos razones, acababa de terminar con el idiota de Newton, y, no importa lo mucho que insistiéramos, no saldría con desconocidos.

-Prometido-aseguró.

-De acuerdo. Aprovecharemos nuestra salida con Edward, Jasper y emmett-mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Mi amiga y mi primo se encontrarían "casualmente" y, Rose y yo, veríamos a Em y Jazz. No podría aguantar un día más sin ver a Jasper. Sabía que algo pasaría, otro de mis presentimientos. Sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos. Nunca me había pasado con ningún muchacho, por eso sentía como una especie de vacío al salir con ellos. Pero…ese vacío había desaparecido al conocer al mejor amigo de mi primo. Además, había notado la atracción entre Rosalie y Emmett, era algo más que físico. Nunca en toda su vida mi amiga había estado nerviosa frente a un hombre. Ella los ponía nerviosos a ellos. Significaba algo.

-Te sigo. Anda, explícate.

-Está bien. Nos reuniremos en _Charlie's_, hoy Bella trabaja medio turno. Tú sígueme la corriente conforme avancemos y yo hago el resto-ella asintió. Sonreí satisfecha. Rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué mi móvil, encontré el número que necesitaba y presioné la tecla de marcado.

_-¿Alice?-_contestó una voz al otro lado.

-Primo, tenemos una salida pendiente.

_-Ya lo sé. ¿Cuándo?_

-Mmm…en dos horas en _Charlie's_. Bella trabaja allí, así la recogeremos al final.

_-Está bien. En dos horas, prima._

-Nos vemos-colgué-. Comienza el plan "juntar a Bella y Edward"-sonreí maliciosa y Rose rió.

-Eres de lo peor.

-Por eso ustedes me aman-puse mi mejor cara de inocencia y bajé de su auto-. Nos vemos en dos horas.

-Como digas, duendecillo.

-Barbie-le saqué la lengua infantilmente y las dos reímos. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se puso en marcha. Entré a mi gran mansión con una sonrisa, radiante. Tenía toda la casa para mí. Mi padre estaría en su firma de abogados y mi madre en su negocio de ropa con la madre de Bella y la de Rose.

Bien, esto sería emocionante. Podía apostarlo.

**Edward POV:**

No estoy enamorado. Eso es imposible, ¿o no? Demonios. Acababa de verla, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y ya la reclamaba como mía. Mi ángel. ¿El amor a primera vista era real? Nunca lo había creído. Tal vez solo me había impresionado su belleza, sí, era eso, ¿cierto?

Estacioné mi auto en la puerta de mi casa nueva. Más que casa, mansión. Como todas las de los barrios ricos de Phoenix. Jasper y Emmett venían hablando de un partido de fútbol de los Raiders, nuestro equipo preferido, pero yo de verdad no los escuchaba. La casa estaba desierta, papá se encontraba en el hospital y mamá había salido, supongo que a la tienda de tía Carmen, la madre de Alice. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, y hablando de duendecillos…

-¿Alice?

_-Primo, tenemos una salida pendiente_-un hola hubiera estado bien. ¿De verdad esperaba eso de mi prima? Já, estaba muy equivocado.

-Ya lo sé-puse los ojos en blanco al percatarme que Jasper me miraba con atención-¿Cuándo?

_-Mmm…en dos horas en Charlie's_-perfecto, mis dos idiotas amigos estarían hiperactivos en cuanto les contara-. _Bella trabaja allí, así que la recogeremos al final_-Bella, la Bellísima. Así que por fin la conocería.

-Está bien. En dos horas, prima-como lo supuse, el rostro de Jasper se ilumino. Dios, ¿qué castigo me has enviado?

_-Nos vemos_-dijo alegre y cortó.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron.

-En dos horas en _Charlie's_. Alice y Rose nos esperan-¿por qué tenía que acertar? No solo se pusieron hiperactivos. Sino que también nerviosos.

-¿Debería ducharme? No lo sé, tal vez huela mal después de la práctica-murmuró Emmett.

-¡Si no has hecho nada!-me quejé.

-Cierto.

-Tal vez deba ir a cambiarme de ropa-dijo Jasper, pensativo.

-Hagan lo que quieran-suspiré. De veras que no tenían remedio.

Dos horas después de que cada uno regresara a su hogar, los que también estaban vacíos ya que los padres de Jasper, Tanya y Ronald, estaban en su consultorio de psicología, y los de emmett, John e Irina, en uno de los tantos gimnasios de los que John era propietario, tenía una cadena de gimnasios llamada _Sport Now!_, nos dirigimos al dichoso café. Era un lugar ochentoso pero con muchos toques modernos. Debía de ser muy famoso por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba hablando, reunida en grandes mesas. Entre el gentío se elevó una mano y, a medida que nos adentrábamos, reconocí a Alice y a Rosalie en una parte más alejada.

-¿Y su amiga?-pregunté luego de que tomáramos asiento. Mi querida prima sonrió burlona.

-¿Impaciente por conocerla?-me dijo. Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Sí, quiero ver de una vez a la famosa Bellísima-hice una mueca y tanto Allie como Rose rieron.

-¿Bellísima?¿Siguen usando ese apodo? Pobre Bella, detesta que la conozcan por ese nombre-rió rosalie.

-Espera a que le contemos con que apodo la conocen mi primo y sus amigos-sonrió Alice-. Y apuesto a que han escuchado del Lobo-enarcó una ceja y nosotros asentimos.

-Era obvio que a Jake lo llamaran así. Tampoco es como si le molestara-aclaró su compañera.

-También me de enterado de que eres muy conocida entre de las dos escuelas. Más que nada por los chicos-levanté las cejas y ella tragó pesado.

-Eh…yo…-miró a su amiga con ojos nerviosos-. Me conocen por ser amiga de Bella. Sí, por eso.

-Claro, Allie-murmuró Rosalie-. No porque seas una de las chicas más hermosas de East High-mi prima le dio un codazo en las costillas y la rubia chilló.

-Podemos cambiar de tema, Rosie-le dedicó una mirada asesina y Rosalie desvió la vista.

-Claro, hermana-sonrió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Conocían este lugar?-preguntó ella y miró a Jasper.

-Emmett y yo, sí. Pero creo que Edward no tanto-rió entre dientes-. Casi nos perdemos de camino.

-Vine una sola vez. No es para tanto-mascullé.

-Que extraño que no nos hallamos cruzado-dijo mi prima con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Viene mucho por aquí?-Emmett miró a rosalie con su ya común sonrisa de idiota enamorado. Ella rió tímidamente.

-El padre de Bella es el dueño del lugar. Tiene sucursales por todo el país. Venimos casi diario-así que además de popular, millonaria. La imagen de una típica niña rica y malcriada, como Lauren, me cruzó por la mente. Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Mmm…así que millonaria-murmuré con mala cara.

-Alto ahí-me dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo y me quedé estático.

-Ella no es ninguna chica rica con complejo de diva-me aseguró la rubia con tono amenazante-, no te atrevas ni a pensar en mi hermana de esa forma.

-¿Tú hermana?-preguntó Emmett.

-Es como si lo fuera. Para Allie y para mí, Bells y Nessie son las hermanas que no tuvimos.

-A todo esto. ¿Dónde está la famosa Bella?-interrumpió Jasper, evitando una discusión.

-Debe de estar por llegar-dijo Alice-. Mira, allí está Nessie-volteamos y en la barra se encontraban dos muchachas, una rubia de cabello corto, guapa y de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. A su lado estaba… ¡la hermana de mi ángel!

-Edward, ella no es…-Em se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

-No lo sé. Pero es muy parecida. No logro verla bien-la gente tapaba la barra.

-¿No deberías ir a hablar con ella?

-¿De qué hablan?-exigió mi prima. Volteamos nuevamente y la vimos con el ceño fruncido. Sabía yo que ella odiaba que la dejaran fuera de algo.

-De nada-me encogí de hombros. De repente nuestras acompañantes comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté. Ellas intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-Tarde-dijo Allie.

-Como siempre-Rose puso los ojos en blanco y su amiga la imitó.

-Se explican de inmediato-exigí.

-Hace dos segundos pasó Bella corriendo y saltó la barra-fruncí el ceño ante la explicación del duendecillo.

-Tendría que haber llegado hace cinco minutos-aclaró Rosalie-. Ahora tiene que ponerse los patines y salir a atender por veinte minutos antes de que nos vayamos. Luego la reemplazarán.

-¿Por qué?-no podía evitar preguntar.

-Porque tenemos que ir de compras. Tenemos que preparar todo para el Torneo Estatal de animadores de Arizona-mi boca se entreabrió-. Y tenemos que estudiar para los cinco exámenes de estas dos semanas.

-¿Dijiste Torneo Estatal?-ella asintió-¡Nosotros también iremos!-miré a mis dos mejores amigos y no parecían sorprendidos en lo más mínimo-¡Ustedes lo sabían!-les acusé y ellos rieron. No podía creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Sí-dijeron al unísono.

-Por eso te dije que volverías a ver a tú ángel-sonreí como idiota al recordarla, Jasper continuó-. Por cierto. ¿Conocen a una muchacha castaña, de ojos chocolate, piel color crema y delgada?-preguntó con toda tranquilidad. Ellas sonrieron misteriosamente.

-Sí. Las conocemos muy bien-dijo Alice con malicia. La conocían, conocían al ángel. Un momento.

-¡¿Cómo que _las_ conocen?!-exclamé al caer en la cuenta de que lo había dicho en plural.

-Sí. Nes…-Alice fulminó a su amiga con la mirada y callaron. Iba a matar a mi prima.

-Ed. ¿Puedes ir a la barra y decirle a la muchacha castaña que en diez minutos nos vamos? Que le diga a Bells, ella debe estar atendiendo a los demás clientes-asentí ausente y me encaminé a donde estaba la chica.

-Disculpa-ella me miró en cuanto apoyé mis brazos en la gran encimera de cerámica negra que nos separaba.

-¡Tú eres el chico que colisionó con mi hermana!-sonrió al reconocerme y yo enrojecí.

-Em, sí…-las ganas de preguntar el nombre de mi ángel se apoderaron de mí-. Me podrías decir el nombre de tu…

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó y automáticamente me volteé a ver que sucedía. Sin pensarlo atajé a una muchacha que estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Tú!-gritó sorprendida. No la soltaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo, apreté más mis brazos a su cintura. Como si de ello dependiera mi vida.

-Ángel-murmuré.

-¿Disculpa?-susurró ella. No se cuanto nos quedamos así, si fueron minutos u horas, no me importó. La tenía en mis brazos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Más que dolorosa era placentera. Sonreí de lado, ella entreabrió los labios y su dulce aliento, mezclado con su olor a fresias, me shockeo. Además de ser bellísima, olía perfecto. Parpadeó varias veces y enarcó una ceja-¿Podrías?

-Oh, lo siento-la ayudé a estabilizarse.

-No me caeré. Tranquilamente podrías soltarme-ironizó y caí en la cuenta de que seguía abrazándola. Sonreí nuevamente.

-Es que como parece que no eres muy buena con los patines-me excusé. Estaba nervioso, cuando estoy en este estado tiendo a no controlar lo que digo. Ella frunció el ceño. Se veía terriblemente sexy con su uniforme de trabajo. Unos shorts negros ajustados que dejaban al descubierto sus níveas y esbeltas piernas. Una camisa blanca con botones, con una cinta roja en el cuello, metida dentro de sus pantalones por el borde logrando resaltar su delicada cintura, y una especie de delantal rojo atado a la misma; su hermoso y largo cabello oscuro estaba sujeto en una coleta, de la cual caían algunos mechones hacia su frente. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate, el mar donde me era tan fácil desaparecer, estaban delineados de forma tal que resaltaban. Hasta molesta era extremadamente hermosa.

-Estaba distraída por culpa de una rubia oxigenada. Además, patino desde los ocho años-aclaró y sonreí al escuchar su voz. No podía dejar de mirarla fijamente, al parecer lo notó y enrojeció. Su sonrojo era adorable.

-Si fuiste capaz de caer del cielo, mi ángel-oh, por Dios. ¿Yo acabo de decir eso? Tierra, trágame.

-¿Con que del cielo, eh?-preguntó y esbozó una sonrisa que, estaba seguro, era inconcientemente sensual. De seguro ella no sabía lo que provocaba en los hombres con esa sonrisa, ¡era un crimen! Sonreí como estúpido-¿Sabes?- se acercó hasta casi rozar mis pestañas con las suyas, dejé de respirar y mi corazón se aceleró increíblemente-. Nunca había…-por todos los santos, las ganas que tenía de besarla. Su voz no podía ser más hermosa- visto a ¡Un idiota tan grande como tú!-me gritó en la cara y me quedé perplejo. Resopló y se separó de mí. Saltó la barra y, mientras reemplazaba sus patines por unas Converse negras, me miró con enojo-. Mira que ser tan descarado. Eres el peor idiota que me ha hablado-se calló por un segundo, lo que dura un latido-¡Oh, espera! Tú eres el segundo más grande. El primero es mi ex novio-miró a su hermana-. Nessie, nos vamos. Las muchachas nos esperan en la esquina del negocio-su hermana me miró y asintió. Mi ángel comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa dejando al descubierto una camiseta violeta. Volvió a saltar la barra y su hermana la siguió-. Adiós-me dedicó una última mirada envenenada y salió por la puerta.

De veras que era un idiota. Lo había arruinado por completo, mi ángel me odiaba. Me detestaba. Y yo me sentía el estúpido más grande que podría existir jamás. Si la tierra no me tragaba ahora, era porque nadie me quería allí arriba. ¿Qué había echo para tener esta mala suerte?

-¡Eddie!-una voz chillona me obligó a girar. ¿Alguna vez mi mala suerte se acabaría? Veo que no. Lauren se acercaba corriendo. La miré y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Am…hola, Lauren-dije, tratando de soltarme.

-Hola Eddie-sonrió.

-Odio que me digan Eddie-mascullé cuando pude librarme de su abrazo.

-¿Qué hablabas con las hermanitas Swan?-continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Las hermanas Swan?-pregunté-¿Eran ellas?

-Sí, Isabella y Renesmee Swan-puso cara de asco.

-La Bellísima-murmuré, pensativo. ¿Podía ser?

-¿Tú también? Por todos los santos. ¿Qué tiene de bella esa..zorra?-escupió con desagrado.

-Bella…mi ángel-susurré.

-Bella, Bella Swan-rodó los ojos-. La idiota que chocó contigo-me dijo y yo sonreí. Por fin sabía su nombre. ¡Isabella Swan era _esa_ chica!

-Ajam…lo siento. Tengo que irme-me excusé y corrí hasta donde estaban Jazz y Em.

-¡Pero Eddie, pensé que podríamos pasar el rato juntos!-me gritó, exasperada.

-Hermano, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Alice y Rosalie tuvieron que irse-explicó Jasper.

-Creímos que Lauren te había secuestrado, pero luego la vimos gritándole a alguien…-se burló Emmett. No pude decir nada, creí que me iba a dar algo.

-La Bellísima…Bella ¡Mi ángel!-balbuceé. Ellos me miraron extrañados. Esto iba a costarme-. La Bellísima, Isabella Swan. Bella, es mi ángel-exclamé, sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron con los ojos bien abiertos. Asentí y les expliqué lo que había pasado.

-Pero te odia-dijo Em.

-Sí, pero eso puede remediarse-sonreí con suspicacia. No me rendiría por ningún motivo.

-Sabes lo que quiere decir todo esto, ¿o no?-preguntó mi otro amigo.

-No…-fruncí el ceño.

-Creí que eras más inteligente-rió-. El amor te tiene en otro mundo. Significa que la verás en dos semanas en el Torneo. Ella es la capitana de los animadores de East High-sonrió y mis ojos se iluminaron.

-Y tendrás excusas para acercarte. Eres el primo de su mejor amiga. Ni el Lobo podrá detenerte-a veces me sorprendía la suspicacia de Emmett. Ni yo lo hubiera pensado.

Dos semanas, nada más. Dos semanas y la vería. Por fin todo encajaba. La Bellísima, mi ángel. Era ella.

**Bella POV:**

¡Maldita sea! Llegaba tarde. No podía haberme quedado dormida. Maldito idiota de ojos verdes penetrantes. Ya hasta soñaba con él y ni siquiera lo conocía. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Nunca, pero nunca, un chico me había dejado tan…impresionada.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, los patines, me calcé mi Converse negras y me dirigí al café a toda velocidad. Mi mala suerte hoy no podía ser peor, estaba destinada a llegar tarde a todos lados. Hoy, sí, ¿hoy tenían que estar todos los semáforos en rojo? Por todos los santos.

Cinco minutos, no es tan tarde. Aunque hoy solo tenía que hacer veinte pobres minutos y me iría. Bajé de mi New Beetle luego de estacionarlo y corrí hacia la entrada.

-Tarde-dijo mi hermana como si nada cuando crucé a toda velocidad la distancia de la puerta a la barra y con un salto a través de ella quedé a su lado.

-Lo sé. Me quedé dormida-mascullé mientras me sentaba en el suelo, me quitaba mis zapatillas y las reemplazaba por mi patines negros-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ve a atender las mesas, en quince minutos nos vamos-asentí, todavía con la respiración agitada, y salí por la esquina izquierda, que tenía una puerta disimuladamente escondida. Comencé a patinar por todo el café tomando órdenes, la verdad era que prestaba la mínima atención a por donde iba, ya que patinaba desde muy pequeña. _Charlie's _se llamaba el lugar, era una de las tantas sucursales de mi padre que se distribuían en todo el país, solo que ésta era una especie de central, fue la primera de todas. Era un lugar hermoso, con un estilo antiguo pero con toques modernos, de colores claros, y algunos oscuros, que daban una cómoda sensación de espacio e iluminaban el lugar más de lo que lo hacían los típicos rayos de sol que se colaban por los grandes ventanales de la entrada. Parecía una cafetería de los 80's, y mi padre, para resaltar ese punto, hacía que las meseras usaran patines, shorts negros, camisas blancas con una cinta roja en el cuello de estilo ochentoso, una especie de delantal del mismo rojo furioso y el pelo recogido en una alta coleta si era necesario. Aunque parezca extraño, el lugar tenía un aire de familiaridad, tanto o más que las otras sucursales. Charlie no había querido que sus _princesas _perdieran tiempo de estudio trabajando cuando no lo necesitaban, pero gracias a Reneé, mi madre, y a Billy y Anah, los padres de Jake y unos de los mejores amigos de mi padre, lo habían convencido.

-¡Mesera!-chilló Lauren Mallory. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Me di la medie vuelta con mi mejor sonrisa falsa y me acerqué a su mesa. Se encontraba sentada con Jessica y Amber.

-¿Qué necesitan?-si me las sacaba de encima antes, mejor. Saqué mi libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de mi delantal y las miré.

-Oh, Bella. No sabía que ahora eras parte del servicio. Se burló la descerebrada líder.

-No, claro que no lo sabías. Eres tan cobarde que tienes miedo hasta de pisar el local de mi padre-aseguré y levanté mis cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Qué, ¿ahora como eres capitana te crees la gran cosa? ¿O que yo te tendría miedo?-reí sarcástica. Cuando Lauren se ponía roja no acontecía nada discreto.

-Mira, perdedora. No me vengas con tus estúpidas burlas porque este año les ganaremos de la peor forma. No querrás volver nunca más al Torneo Estatal-me amenazó.

-Sí, claro. Tú y tus nuevos perros falderos, ¿cierto? –reí.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Edward porque te las verás negras-me advirtió.

-¿Edward? No lo conozco y no me importa. ¿Tú no tendrías que salir con el capitán de fútbol supuestamente?-enarqué una ceja, burlona.

-¿Sabes?, no me importa. Acabo de encontrar otra adquisición mejor-sonrió. Odiaba que fuera tan narcisista. Además de egocéntrica y malcriada.

-Yo creo que lo dices porque Anthony está felizmente de novio con Sophie-ella quiso replicar y la detuve-. Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque todos saben de tus intentos por conquistarlo.

-¡Te odio, Swan!-gruñó y pataleó ligeramente mientras yo me retiraba patinando de espaldas a mi objetivo. Me sorprendía lo caprichosa que era. Insoportable.

-Que bien-bufé-. Logré el cometido de mi vida, Mallory-puse los ojos en blanco. Cuando estaba por voltear nuevamente, perdí el equilibrio al chocar contra una de las mesas.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó mi hermanita y yo me preparé para mi corto viaje al suelo. Pero nunca llegué. Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura ágilmente, dejándome frente a unos orbes esmeraldas. ¡Era él!

-¡Tú!-grité al reconocer al dueño de esos ojos. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de encontrarme con un completo extraño dos veces en un día y en situaciones donde podría haber potenciales heridos? ¡Bingo! Ninguna. O eso creía yo hasta hoy.

-Ángel-lo escuché murmurar mientras me observaba.

-¿Disculpa?-susurré, no podía elevar mi tono de voz. Una placentera corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde la posición en la que sus manos tocaban la piel expuesta de mis brazos hacia todo mi cuerpo. Como esta misma mañana, me quedé perdida en su rostro y en su mirada esmeralda, tan profunda que era capaz de perderme en ella, y no quejarme. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad contando los colores de esas esmeraldas, regresé a la realidad luego de parpadear repetidamente y enarcar una ceja. Me sentía avergonzada al notar que seguíamos en la misma posición y que había entreabierto la boca. Pero él no lo iba a notar, respiré hondo, había dejado de hacerlo ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros y hablé-¿Podrías…?

-Oh, lo siento-me ayudó a pararme correctamente y siguió mirándome de esa forma que trataba de cohibirme. ¿Era mi imaginación o todavía tenía sus manos en mi cintura? Por todos los santos, díganme que no es otro estúpido que trata de coquetear porque no creo que lo soportaría.

-No me caeré. Tranquilamente podrías soltarme-ironicé, si era un intento de ligue, no funcionaría conmigo, no importaba que fuera el hombre más guapo que haya visto, cosa que lo era. ¡Bella, detente! Debe ser un idiota, un playboy como todos los muchachos con un poco de belleza. Si _ya sabes quién _pudo engañarte, ¿quién dice que él no puede?, de seguro tiene una banda de chicas tratando de salir con él. No volvería a caer, sentía que existía la remota posibilidad de que esta vez sí sintiera algo, y no me dejaría a mi misma salir lastimada. No después de él. Pareció sorprendido y miró sus manos. Me soltó y sonrió.

-Es que como parece que no eres muy buena para andar en patines-se disculpó con un dejo de lo que me pareció arrogancia. Fruncí el ceño, molesta. Además de burlarse de mi caída, ¿lo hacía de mi habilidad para andar en patines? Feo error.

-Estaba distraída por culpa de una rubia oxigenada. Además, patino desde los ocho años-le aclaré y él sonrió tenuemente mientras volvía a mirarme intensamente a los ojos. Me sonrojé al ver que no cortaba el contacto visual.

-Si fuiste capaz de caer del cielo, mi ángel-ese comentario me enfureció sin razón, a pesar de todas las veces que había escuchado cosas parecidas. Fue como si algo me quemara por dentro. Detestaba con todo mi ser a los estúpidos que trataban de ligar conmigo sin siquiera conocerme, pero nunca los había insultado sin una razón válida, sabía defenderme sola. Una parte de mí, la racional y coherente, me gritaba que el hombre parado delante de mi no tenía una de esas razones para que llevara a cabo lo que estaba por hacer. Por otro lado, mi parte sin una sola pizca de sentido común, tomó el control. Lo sentí como algo que tendría que haber echo hace un tiempo, pero a otra persona. Una que _sí_ se lo merecía.

-¿Con que caer del cielo, eh?-pregunté y le concedí una sonrisa que, según mis amigas, era la que debía usar si quería ser un poco…como decirlo, _sugestiva_, nunca lo había probado. Él sonrió de una forma que me dio tremendas ganas de reír-¿Sabes?-me acerqué y al hablarle su perfume me hizo perder el hilo de las palabras. Olía estupendamente, de una forma masculina pero refinada, no sabría como explicarlo bien. Su aliento era dulce, adictivo._ ¡No, Bella! No te dejes vencer_, me dije a mi misma. Mis pestañas rozaban las suyas cuando recuperé el control, pero solo una pequeña parte de mi cerebro, porque la otra seguía en el trance que me provocaba su aroma y su cercanía, la cual también hacía estragos en mi sistema respiratorio y en mi pobre corazón que parecía que iba a estallar-. Nunca había…-usé toda mi fuerza para mantener mi tono de voz y no ceder ante las no tan adecuadas sugerencias de una parte de mi mente sobre lo que podría hacer gracias a nuestra cercanía, sonreí mentalmente ante lo que venía- visto a ¡Un idiota tan grande como tú!-grité y su boca se abrió automáticamente. Resoplé, molesta, y me separé, recuperando todas las razones por las cuales le había gritado. Salté la barra y volví a observarlo mientras me quitaba los patines-. Mira que ser tan descarado. Eres el peor idiota que me ha hablado-solté con ira y me callé al recordar a un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos miel y sonrisa petulante. Habían pasado dos años ya y no podía olvidar lo que me había echo. También estaba Mike, pero no había sentido molestia alguna con su engaño-¡Oh, espera!-dije mientras terminaba de calzar mis Converse-. Tú eres el segundo más grande. El primero es mi ex novio-estaba furiosa. Harta de los hombres que creían que podían salir conmigo después de cuatro palabras dulces y luego engañarme. Miré a mi hermana que me observaba con las miradas de entendimiento que me concedían mis amigas cuando hablaba de _él_-. Nessie, nos vamos. Las muchachas nos esperan en la esquina del negocio-ella lo miró y asintió, como siempre, entendiendo todo o la mayoría. Desabroché mi camisa de trabajo, quedando con mi camiseta violeta, salté la barra con mi hermana pisándome los talones, le dediqué una última mirada de odio-. Adiós-y abandonamos el lugar.

-¿Puedes decirme que fue eso?-reclamó mi acompañante.

-Él se lo buscó-no quería mirarla, sabía que si lo hacia se daría cuenta de la verdad.

-Bells, me parecía un buen chico-suspiró mientras alcanzábamos a Rose y Allie.

-¿Quién parecía un buen chico, hermanita?-le preguntó Rosalie a Nessie.

-Un muchacho al que Bella le gritó-explicó.

-No le grité-mascullé, levemente sonrojada.

-Lo que tú digas-me dijo condescendientemente mientras las cuatro entrábamos al BMW rojo de Rose.

-De acuerdo. Dime que sucedió para que maltrataras a ese pobre chico que hizo Dios sabe que cosa-se burló Alice con cansancio desde el asiento trasero junto a Renesmee.

-Nada. Eso fue lo más extraño-se inmiscuyó mi hermana.

-Una palabra. Conquista-murmuré, cruzándome de brazos en el asiento delantero.

-Bellita-gruñí ante ese apodo. Me molestaba que me llamaran así-. El pobre hombre solo te ayudó cuando estabas a punto de romperte las piernas por culpa de la pobre mesa que se cruzó en tú camino-rió.

-Primero: no fue culpa de la mesa sino de la descerebrada-dije, enumerando con mi dedo índice.

-¿Cuál de las tres?-interrumpió.

-Mallory-aclaré y continué-. Segundo: si solo me hubiera ayudado no hubiera soltado esa frase de telenovela barata de: _Si fuiste capaz de caer del cielo, mi ángel_-ironicé.

-Mira, fue pura casualidad del destino. Él estaba por decirme no se que cosa cuando tú casi le parte la cabeza contra el piso del lugar, hermana. Mira que encontrarse dos veces en un día con el mismo chico-murmuró. A veces tendría que cerrar la boca.

-¿Era el chico del choque?

-Sí, ojos verdes, cabello broncíneo. Alto y bien parecido-enumeró.

-¡Lo sospechaba!-finalizó mi mejor amiga abrazando a mi hermanita.

-Duendecillo, _siempre_ tienes la razón-sonrió Rose. Yo no entendía nada. Fruncí el ceño.

-Alice, Rose, queridas. ¿Podrían explicarme de que rayos están hablando?-pregunté con falsa inocencia.

-Bells, hermanita. Prométeme que no te desmayarás, no gritarás y no intentarás saltar del auto cuando esté en movimiento-me dijo el duendecillo y las otras dos rieron por la seriedad del comentario.

-Y dime, ¿por qué lo haría?-ironicé-. No es que tenga razones, ¿o si?

-No lo sé. Pero de ti podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Hasta un acto deliberado de suicidio-aclaró mi amiga rubia y las tres volvieron a reír.

-Que graciosas-resoplé-¿Puedes decirme cual es el gran misterio?-me volteé en mi asiento para verla.

-Okey. Emm…tengo que contarte que Edward, mi primo-yo sentí, ella nos había contado muchas anécdotas de su primo, pero nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo-, ha regresado a Phoenix. A mi tío Carlisle le ofrecieron una gran oferta de trabajo en el Hospital General de Phoenix…

-Rose, tu padre-me sorprendí. El padre de Rosalie, Charles Hale, era el dueño del hospital.

-Allie, eso no me lo habías dicho-dijo ella.

-Tal vez se me pasó-contestó la morena con inocencia-. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Continúa-exigió con una sonrisa.

-Como les decía. Le ofrecieron el trabajo como director y él aceptó al instante.

-¿A dónde pretendes llegar?-me exasperé.

-¡Que impaciente! Eres peor que Jacob y tu hermana-me reprendió, y la aludida la empujó suavemente.

-¡Alice!-exclamé.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que carácter-murmuró y la fulminé con la mirada-. Hoy, mientras discutías con descerebradas dos y tres-Nessie rió entre dientes-. Y tu hermana quería darles su merecido-le sonrió a mi hermana-. Nosotras nos encontramos con Edward en el estacionamiento. Estaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Jasper y Emmett-algo se removió en mi mente con la mención de esos tres chicos.

-Por favor. Dime que Jasper no es alto y rubio, y que Emmet no es…

-¿Musculoso?-agregó Rosalie y empalidecí.

-Edward…

-Es el muchacho con el cual te encontraste hoy en el campo del West High-continuó como si nada-. Y con el que "descargaste toda tu furia contra la población masculina" hoy en _Charlie's_.

-La verdad es que no llegaron a discutir. Bella directamente lo maltrató-dijo mi hermanita.

-Entonces…-no podía ser. Acababa de gritarle al _adorado primo_ de mi mejor amiga.

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estuviera en la cafetería al mismo tiempo que nosotras…?-mi cerebro no conectaba ideas tan rápido como siempre. Lo único que sabía era que me carcomía la culpa.

-Decidimos juntarnos allí así lo conocías-respondió mi amiga con calma.

-Es un idiota. Si hubieras escuchado lo que me dijo me darías la razón-me defendí como una niña.

-Bells, sé que te recordó a _ya sabes quién_. Y que cuando te referías a tu ex novio no era exactamente a Mike-interrumpió Nessie.

-Pero…

-Bella, no todos son como_ él_-Rose posó una de sus manos en mi brazo-. Ya deberías saberlo.

-No, no lo sé. Hasta ahora mis únicas dos relaciones se han ido al caño-chillé, frustrada. Odiaba que tocaran el tema. Pero sabía que mi reacción de hoy había sido injustificada.

-Sí, pero la tercera es la vencida. No puedes vivir refugiándote-dijo Alice poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en mi hombro.

-No quiero volver a lo mismo. ¿Podemos no hablar del tema? No es como si tu primo me quisiera. Además, vuelvo a decirlo. Si hubieras estado en el momento en que nos encontramos me entenderías-murmuré, aunque sabía que era mentira-¿Bajamos?-ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial.

-Como quieras-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y sonreí tenuemente. Descendimos y nos encaminamos a una tarde de compras.

-El que no arriesga no gana-escuché murmurar a Renesmee, pero decidí dejar el tema por terminado. No es como si lo volviera a ver pronto, ¿a que no?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No hay mucho que decir. Sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado;)**

**Kristen V. Cullen**


	4. Planes por teléfono

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Steph que los creo para nuestra amada saga de Twilight. La trama y todos los demas personajes:Kelsey,Matthew,Kate,Analine,Vanessa,Lorraine,Ryan,Ruper,Sam,Cody,Thomas,Ronald,John,Lillian,Charles,Amber y Anah, son de mi super invencion(? Jaja,enserio**

**Whoa:| 46 reviews. Ahhh,de verdad me encanta que les guste mi historia,y perdonen la tardanza,es que hago todo lo posible porque los capítulos queden lo mejor posible,para ustedes:). Bueno,estuve jugando con millones de ideas,y creo que ya tengo 3 para proximos fics,no se,después los iré haciendo. Antes que se entretengan con este capítulo,les aclaro que es una junta de los 6 POV:Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Emmett,Bella y Edward. Sí,es una . No hay mucho más que decir, solo que GRACIAS:). Y que espero que sigamos así. Ahí les va…**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**4 . Planes por teléfono**

**Alice POV:**

Bella no podía ser más cabezota. Mira que maltratar a mi primo sin razón, como si de verdad tuviera razones. Esto tenía que acabar, teníamos que lograr que mi amiga volviera a abrirse a las citas, que encontrara a un chico que la amara de verdad y que fuera el hombre perfecto para ella. Mmm…caballero, inteligente, generoso, divertido. Necesita muchas cosas, pero por el momento el que mejor encaja es Edward, algo me dice que entre ellos pasará algo. Además, si se atrevía a lastimar a Bells, cosa que dudo, Jacob, Rose, Nessie y yo podríamos vengarnos correctamente. ¡Alice Brandon eres un genio! Necesitaba un plan.

Primero, averiguar qué es lo que siente mi querido primo. Luego lo demás.

Estaba en mi recamara pensando, rose y Bella vendrían en unas horas luego, luego de que terminaran de estudiar. Ya estábamos a dos días de partir y todavía nos restaba un examen de los siete que habíamos echo. El torneo era genial en todo, excepto en la parte en que teníamos que estudiar como unos condenados para hacer las evaluaciones que perderíamos por estar compitiendo. Pero al final valía la pena.

Tomé mi móvil y busqué un número que ya se me hacía familiar necesitar.

_-Hola prima_-su voz sonaba cansada.

-Eddie. Perdona por no llamar en todo este tiempo, es que tuve que estudiar _demasiado_-reí.

_-Sí, yo también. Dime, ¿qué cuentas?-_podría apostar que había sonreído.

-Mmm…no mucho. ¡Casi lo olvido! Quería disculparme por habernos ido tan temprano de _Charlie's_.

_-No te preocupes. Si no se iban ustedes me iba yo_-bromeó-. _Tuve un…altercado con una de las meseras_-no haría falta sacar el tema, sonreí internamente. Esto sería fácil.

-Cierto, has conocido a Bella-dije con tono casual-. Aunque creo que ya se habían topado, ¿me equivoco?

_-No entiendo de que hablas_-contestó con fingida inocencia. A veces llegaba a preguntarme como éramos familia si no teníamos la misma facilidad para actuar. ¡Era algo genético! Lo estaba haciendo en este mismo momento.

-A mi no me engañas con tus dotes de actor barato Edward Anthony Cullen-le regañé-. Sé que el chico que chocó con mi amiga hace dos semanas eras tú y el idiota al que le gritó en la cafetería también-sonreí al notar que no tenía nada que decir.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_-puse los ojos en blanco y deseé que él pudiera verme.

-Porque es obvio-bufé-. Ahora, vamos a lo importante, ¿qué impresión te dio ella?-sonreí.

_-¿Sinceramente?-_a mi no podía esconderme nada, era como mi hermano mayor.

-Sinceramente-respiró hondo varias veces.

_-Es hermosa_-sonreí más ampliamente y comencé a chillar de emoción.

-¡Oh, Ed! Harían la pareja perfecta y serían…

_-Alice, ¡Alice!_-me gritó y callé-. _Espera, cálmate. Es hermosa, pero sé que no le simpatizo. Y, honestamente, por lo que pude ver de su personalidad, en este momento, el sentimiento es mutuo._

-Ed, ella no es…

_-No, no-_me interrumpió y yo suspiré. Si Bella era cabezota, que decir de Edward-. _No quiero hablar con muchachas que piensan que pueden tratar a la gente como se les de la gana. Sin siquiera conocerme, me gritó un par de cosas que…_

-¡Edward!-exclamé y ahora fue él quien calló de repente. Era mi turno-. Mira, te diré algo que, suponiendo que ella te interese de la forma que estoy segura te interesa, te servirá. ¿Me escuchas?

_-S-sí_-tartamudeó. Sabía que además de estar nervioso, le impresionó el cambio de mi voz, lo que iba a decirle era serio.

-Bella no siempre fue así. No siempre maltrató a los muchachos sin razón o los rechazó sin pensarlo. No siempre tuvo terror a una relación seria-suspiré, si esto no lo ayudaba. No sé que lo haría, tendríamos que darles una mano. Estaba segura de que estos dos eran el uno para el otro.

_-¿De qué hablas?_

-¿Te gusta? ¿Sientes algo por ella?-le urgí.

_-Alice…_

-No, respóndeme-ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_-La vi una sola vez._

-¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver? ¿Nunca has escuchado del amor a primera vista?-en ese momento recordé a Jasper y enrojecí.

_-Mira, solo me parece bella_-trataba de sonar firme, pero no lo logró-. _Nada más._

-Ya lo admitirás. Nadie puede resistirse a la Bellísima-bromeé.

_-No, claro. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de la malcriada de tu mejor amiga_-ironizó.

-Edward Cullen, no te lo permito-le advertí. Con mis amigas nadie se metía.

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Perdona_-rió y yo sonreí muy a mi pesar.

-Eres la persona más bipolar que conozco, ¿lo sabías?

_-Sí, lo tengo muy claro_-reímos los dos.

-Rose y tu ángel deben de estar por venir…

_-¿Mi ángel? ¿Cómo demonios?-_se sorprendió y reí entre dientes.

-Es mi amiga. No te creas que no nos contó lo de la frase. _Si fuiste capaz de caer del cielo, ángel mío_-imité su voz y él no dijo nada.

_-Oh por Dios. Soy un idiota_-murmuró-. _Juro que estaba nervioso y cuando estoy nervioso…_

-Ya lo sé. No tienes control de lo que dices-me reí-. Eso comprueba mi teoría.

_-Alice…-_me regañó.

-Primo, tengo que irme. Mándale saludos a Jazz y Em.

_-A Jasper sobre todo_-se burló.

-¡Edward!-enrojecí-. No metas tus narices donde no te llaman.

_-Tú eres mi prima y él mi mejor amigo. Explícame, ¿en qué momento quedo fuera de esto?_-podía imaginármelo con su característica ceja arqueada. Fruncí el ceño.

-En el momento en que te lo ordeno. Es decir, ahora. No te metas entre Jasper y yo o las pagará tu Volvo, primo-sonreí.

_-Eres la peor_-masculló.

-Por eso me adoras y soy tu prima preferida-aseguré risueña.

_-Que te adoro es cierto, ¿pero que eres mi prima preferida? No podría decirlo, no tengo otra-_bufé y él rió.

-También mándale saludos a Raine.

_-De acuerdo, de todas formas la verás en poco tiempo_-argumentó. En ese momento por mi puerta entraron Rosalie y Bella.

-Bells-murmuré.

_-Allie, ¿qué sucede?-_me preguntó mi primo al otro lado.

-Emm. Acaban de entrar Bella y Rose-susurré.

_-¿Bella?_

-Sí. Nos vemos en dos días. Hasta el miércoles-dije, tratando de sonar normal.

_-Alice_-corté antes de escuchar más o de que ellas reconocieran su voz.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-preguntó Bella como si nada.

-Con Raine-contesté rápidamente y ella se dio vuelta para dejar sus cosas-. Edward-articulé sin soltar sonido para que Rosalie me entendiera, ella asintió y cuando nuestra amiga volvió a prestarnos atención actuamos normalmente.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacemos?-sonreímos.

-Películas-dijimos las tres y pasamos a cambiarnos. Tenía que buscar una forma de hablar con Rose. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño con mi short y camiseta sin mangas rojos, Bella entraba por la puerta que daba al pasillo con un conjunto parecido al mio, solo que su pantalón era azul y sus camiseta con mangas cortas era blanca. Rose estaba sobre mi cama de dos plazas con una blusa strapless negra y un short violeta, leyendo el último ejemplar de Glamour.

**Rosalie POV:**

Ya me había cambiado de ropa y decidí ojear el ejemplar de Glamour que Allie había comprado hacía dos días. La verdad era que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor ya que mi ansiedad me ganaba. Hace dos semanas que no veía a emmett y creo que no iba a poder aguantar dos días más. No sé que me sucedía, nunca había estado así por un chico. Tenía ganas de verlo, de hablar con él. En cierto punto, me hacía sentir segura, protegida, como si nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarme con su sola presencia. Era extraño, lo conocía hace tan poco y a la vez era muy normal tenerlo a mi lado.

-¡Rose!-exclamó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Acompáñame a buscar comida mientras Bella busca la película y acomoda lo demás.

-¿No puedes ir tu sola?-pregunté y la miré a los ojos. En ese momento entendí que quería decirme algo. Supongo que sobre su conversación con Edward. Sino no dejaría a Bella fuera de esto.

-No, Rosie-cuando me decía así era porque tenía un plan pensado-. Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Claro, claro-sonreí y enarqué una ceja. Bajamos dejando a Bella sola en la habitación del duendecillo.

**Bella POV:**

Cerraron la puerta y me tiré sobre la cama de Alice. Su cuarto era hermosa, era un mezcla de rosa, violeta y blanco, pero nada demasiado tierno. Las paredes eran blancas y en la que daba al frente, había un gran balcón. Su cama de dos plazas tenía sábanas blancas, con un par de almohadas violetas y un gran cobertor, con relleno de plumas, rosa. Tenía el ropero más grande que haya visto, un escritorio de madera blanca, con algunos toques violetas, y la puerta de caoba. Además de los sofás blancos, la gran TV de plasma negra, y su sofisticado equipo de música del mismo color, además de su laptop verde. Me levanté a regañadientes y me dispuse a elegir la película cuando caí en la cuenta de que mi pensamiento, como hacía dos malditas semanas, volvían a dirigirse a un muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda.

**Rosalie POV:**

-¿Alice, qué querías decirme?-le pregunté en un susurro mientras ella hacía palomitas en el microondas.

-Hable con Edward-me dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-Eso ya lo sé-puse los ojos en blanco-¿Y?-urgí mientras ponía tres grandes vasos con coca en una bandeja.

-Y nada. Tenía razón, a Edward le gusta Bella-sonrió.

-¿A que chico no le gusta Bella? Por algo la llaman la Bellísima, ¿cierto?-ironicé.

-Es como que un chico no se babeara por ti, Rose-rió y bufé.

-Cállate. No entiendo porqué me dices esto, hermana.

-Te lo digo porque siento que a Edward no solo le interesa físicamente. Y Bella…

-Y a Bella le sucede lo mismo-eso ya lo sabíamos bien las dos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-abrió los ojos, impresionada, y yo sonreí.

-Hermanita, la conocemos demasiado bien. Por algo siempre que tocamos el tema de Ed, ella lo esquiva. Si no le gustara de esa forma, directamente lo hablaría hasta que nos diéramos cuenta que de verdad no le interesa y lo dejáramos. Es la primera fase.

-Eso mismo-sonrió-. Ahora, tengo que hacer algo.

-Tenemos-me apunté de inmediato. Todo para que nuestra amiga volviera a ser completamente feliz.

-Necesitaremos ayuda. Edward es igual de testarudo que nuestra querida hermanita-suspiró.

-Jasper y emmett-solté.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual, hermana-sonreímos.

-Pero…¿cómo los contactaremos?-ahí estaba la falla en su plan. Ella me miró y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su short rojo-¿Tienes su número?

-Claro. Los intercambiamos después de que mi primo se encontrara con Bella-sonrió-. Y el de Emmett también lo tengo-entreabrí la boca por la sorpresa.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon…!-grité.

-Tú también lo tienes-aclaró y callé. Fruncí el ceño, claramente confundida, había olvidado pedirle su número a Emmett-. Cuando me diste tu cartera ese día, saqué tu celular mientras hablabas con Nessie sobre que comprar para cenar-se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?-le reproché.

-Porque no me lo has preguntado-gruñí con rabia y ella rió entre dientes-. Además pensé que lo descubrirías tu sola.

-¡Sorpresa! No lo hice-ironicé-. No tuve tiempo de revisar mis números por si no lo sabías. He estado estudiando.

-Lo siento-puso su cara de cordero a medio degollar y solo pude sonreír.

-Está bien. Dios, tienes un gran poder de convencimiento.

-Lo sé-del otro bolsillo de su pantalón sacó mi celular.

-¿Mi celular?

-Lo tomé mientras tú te cambiabas en mi baño antes que yo-puntualizó y buscó un número. Presionó el botó de marcado-. Emmett-me paralicé.

**Emmett POV:**

Estaba _tratando_ de concentrarme en mis apuntes de historia, y digo tratando porque mi concentración desaparecía cuando pensaba en cierta chica de cabello rubio. Nunca, pero nunca había estado tan interesado en una mujer como ahora, normalmente las que me parecían atractivas eran fáciles de conquistar, pero Rose, ella era distinta. No era de esas rubias que a duras penas sabían deletrear su nombre, no, se notaba a lo lejos que era inteligente, además de hermosa. De todas formas era bella naturalmente, podría apostar que se vería igual de despampanante sin una gota de maquillaje. Era una muñeca, con sus rasgos delicados y su perfecto cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que era perfecta para mi.

A este paso reprobaría historia, no podía dejar de lamentarme por no haber pedido su número. Es que frente a ella era un manojo de nervios. Hasta Edward había tenido más suerte, considerando en que situación estaba, con su ángel. No puedo esperar más, estos dos días iban a ser un calvario. Suspiré y me recosté en mi cama, miré detenidamente mi habitación hasta calmarme. Era espaciosa, blanca y empapelada con pósters de los Raiders, en su gran mayoría, y algunas fotografías con mis amigos. Cuando por fin decidí bajar a tomar algo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, me levanté rápidamente y llegué a mi escritorio, el cual estaba junto al gran ventanal que daba a mi patio trasero. Tomé mi móvil para verificar el número, pero no lo reconocí.

-¿Hola?-pregunté.

_-Emmett_-esa voz cantarina se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

_-Soy Alice desde el celular de Rose_-¿el número de Rose? Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Hola, Alice. ¿Qué sucede?-traté de sonar casual.

_-Mmm…no se como decirlo_-sonreí. Por lo poco que la conocía, sabía que era extraño que la pequeña se quedara sin palabras.

-Anda. Te escucho-la animé.

_-De acuerdo_-respiró hondo-. _Em, tenemos un plan._

-¿Un plan?-eso no me lo esperaba.

_-En realidad vendría a ser como la segunda parte de un plan_-podía imaginármela sonriendo.

-Continúa. Esto me está interesando-levanté las cejas y pasé un brazo por sobre mi pecho.

_-Como ya deben saber. El ángel de Edward…_

-Espera. ¿Cómo sabes del ángel?-fruncí el ceño, no recordaba que mi amigo halla dicho algo sobre ella, y nosotros tampoco.

_-A eso quiero llegar_-rió-. _El ángel de mi primo, como sabrán, es mi amiga Bella._

-Sí, Edward lo descubrió aquella tarde en la cafetería.

_-Sí, y ustedes la habían visto por la mañana_-como no pensarlo, era obvio que lo sabían todo.

-Hablando de eso. Emm…quería preguntarte algo que a Jasper y a mi nos da curiosidad, ¿a Bella…?

_-¿Si a Bella le gusta Edward?-_continuó y no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-Sí. ¿Puedes leer la mente o algo?-de verdad que parecía que podía hacerlo.

_-No_-reímos-_. Con Rose estamos seguras de que sí. Aunque Bella no lo admitirá si no la ayudamos un poco._

-¿Qué tienes planeado, enana?-enarqué una ceja. Ese tono que usó me dio a entender que tenía algo ya pensado.

_-Mmm…por ahora nada. Iré haciendo el plan a medida que pasen las cosas. Solo necesitaba saber si tenemos aliados_-la última frase sonó como la orden de un soldado.

-Cuanta con eso.

_-Em. Tenemos que irnos, Bella debe de estar por bajar y no sabe nada_-reí.

-Mejor que no se entere. Creo que reaccionaría como lo hizo con Edward.

_-Peor-_aseguró ella_-. Nos vemos en dos días. Rose te manda saludos_-rió y mi mente se puso en blanco.

-I-igualmente-tartamudeé. ¡Idiota! Cortó la comunicación y decidí volver a estudiar.

**Alice POV:**

-Peor-aseguré-. Nos vemos en dos días-miré a Rosalie que parecía una estatua-. Rose te manda saludos-reí y mi amiga se sonrojó tan que, fácilmente, podría ser comparada con un tomate.

_-I-igualmente_-tartamudeó Emmett y corté antes de estallar en risas.

-¡Alice, no es gracioso!-refunfuñó mi compañera.

-No, claro. Eso es porque no viste tu color en el espejo. Pareces un adorno de navidad, hermana-reí.

-¿Podemos continuar con el plan?-me regañó.

-Seguro-me serené y tomé mi móvil. Ahora era el turno de Jasper. Claro que no tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar. Bella bajaría en cualquier momento.

**Jasper POV:**

-Amigo, no puedes decir que no te causó ningún sentimiento verla-le dije a Edward. Estaba recostado en el sofá de mi habitación hablando por teléfono.

_-Ya lo sé, Jazz. Solo que pienso que es mejor no involucrarme_-contestó.

-Dime una razón válida para no hacerlo.

_-Es la mejor amiga de mi prima._

-Otra. Sabes que a tu prima no le molestaría-suspiré, estaba harto de la testarudez de mi amigo-. Todo lo contrario.

_-Está bien. Es una niña malcriada con complejo de superioridad-_soltó.

-Sabes que no la conoces a fondo. Además Alice te dijo que no siempre fue así-apunté.

_-Nada de lo que pudo pasarle es válido para tratarme como basura sin que me lo merezca_-masculló. Sabía que mi amigo sentía algo distinto por Isabella, no importaba que no la conociera.

-Mira, Edward. Eres un cabezota. Ya me cansé de hablar de esto. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

_-Sí, tenemos que volver a estudiar_-reímos-. _Nos vemos mañana._

-De acuerdo, hermano-dejé el aparato y cerré los ojos. Este chico no podía ser más testarudo. Miré mi habitación con detenimiento, buscando algo, pero no sabía que. Era muy amplia, con una mezcla de verde y blanco que había elegido mi madre. Las cuatro paredes eran de un blanco perfecto, mientras que el techo era verde oscuro. Tenía un gran balcón que daba a mi jardín, un guardarropa amplio, aunque no tuviera ropa en cantidades excesivas, mi escritorio blanco con mis cosas y mi laptop negra, mi sofá, mi reproductor de música y mi gran televisión del mismo color. Regresé la vista hacia mi escritorio y allí encontré lo que buscaba, mi móvil. Alice, hacía días que hablábamos por mensajes de texto, pero nada se comparaba con escuchar su voz. Era increíble lo que me hacía sentir con solo mirarla. Además de hermosa, era la persona más simpática que podría llegar a conocer, y me transmitía, a pesar de adorable hiperactividad, una paz que no se comparaba a nada. Era como si me conociera de toda la vida. Era perfecta.

Mi celular vibro y me levanté automáticamente. Llegué a mi escritorio y senté en mi silla. Como si la hubiera invocado, Alice me llamaba en ese mismo momento.

-Alice-sonreí.

_-Hola, Jazz_-me contestó. Sí, nada se comparaba con poder oír su voz. Aunque no me conformaría hasta verla en persona.

-¿Todo bien?

_-Sí, todo bien_-dijo risueña-. _Perdona por ser tan brusca, es que no tenemos tiempo._

-¿Tenemos? ¿Allie, que sucede?-fruncí el ceño, comencé a preocuparme.

_-Nada que no podamos manejar_-rió y me tranquilicé-. _Es solo que si Bella se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Mmm…no creo que Rose y yo salgamos con vida_-se escuchó una risa al otro lado.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué están haciendo?-reí.

_-Sabes lo que yo opino de lo que sienten Edward y Bella._

-Sí, y yo lo sostengo. Aunque no conozca a Bella, solo tuve que ver las reacciones de los dos en el campo.

_-Bueno, hace unos días que estoy pensando en como juntarlos si es que es verdad que sienten algo más fuerte_-comentó.

-¿Bella es tan testaruda como Edward?-me burlé.

_-Naturalmente. A veces es más-_suspiró y yo reí entre dientes.

-¿Qué plan malévolo tienes?

_-Por ahora nada. Ya hablé con Emmett, así que, como le dije, tendrán que seguirme conforme pasen las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Algo me dice que esto saldrá perfecto._

-De acuerdo, Allie.

_-Nada de esto a E…_-se escucharon unos ruidos y Alice calló-. _Tengo mala suerte-_murmuró.

-¿Qué sucede?

_-Nada, Bella está aquí __Nessie_-por un momento no entendí nada-. _Tengo que dejarte, hermanita._

-No puedes hablar, ¿cierto?-susurré. Seguro que no quería dejar nada al azar, no sea cosa que Bella se enterara y se enojara.

_-Exacto._

-Que duermas bien, Alice-sonreí.

_-Tú también-_cortó la comunicación. Adoraba sus ocurrencias. Iba costarme, pero tenía que volver a estudiar. Tendría que soportar dos días más sin verla. Mi dulce y tierna Alice…

**Bella POV:**

Ahogué un grito de impotencia. Ya habíamos elegido lo que veríamos y ahora miraba con detenimiento las fotografías que Allie había pegado en la puerta de su armario. Sonreí al reconocer mi preferida, en la cual estábamos las tres con mi hermana en mi habitación. No había cambiado nada, a pesar que de tuviera tres años de antigüedad, mi cuarto seguía siendo de ese color violeta claro con una de las paredes pintada de blanco, con mi gran guardarropa de puertas corredizas, mi escritorio blanco y la gran cama de dos plazas. Solo que ahora en mi susodicho escritorio había una laptop gris y mi reproductor negro, también había agregado un gran televisor del mismo color y había cambiado mi simple mesa de CD's por estantes. Suspiré. Sabía que estaba usando toda mi concentración para no pensar en él. Por un lado me sentía culpable, por haberlo tratado de esa forma sin razón alguna, si volvía a verlo tendría que pedirle una buena disculpa. Nadie se merecía que lo tratara así. De acuerdo, casi nadie. Pero _él_ no entra en la lista. Maldito, por su culpa yo era así. Por su maldita culpa yo me cerraba a las relaciones. Por él había dejado de ser la que era antes, me había endurecido de una forma que no siempre agradecía, ya que esa fortaleza me impedía encontrar al chico para mí. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Otra parte de mi se sentía…mal. No sabía como llamar a ese sentimiento, me sentía estúpida. Me preguntaba que habría pensado el primo de Alice de mí. Edward. Sí, debía de pensar que era una malcriada, una típica chica millonaria y popular a la se le habían subido las dos cosas a la cabeza. Por alguna razón, eso me molestaba. Pero esto se incrementaba cuando recordaba el sonido de su aterciopelada voz, era como música para mis oídos, perfecta como todo su exterior. Un coro de ángeles; sí, era es, un coro celestial. Una caricia para el que la oía…_Oh, por Dios, ¿qué me estaba pasando?_ No lo sabía. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Tenía que mantenerme ocupada, me bastaba con soñar con él todas las noches desde que nos habíamos visto por primera vez.

Mis mejores amigas ya se estaban tardando más de lo normal. Decidí bajar a ver si podía ayudar. Salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras de mármol blanco, como todo el piso de la mansión de Alice, exceptuando el de los cuartos. Estaba en el umbral de la gran cocina cuando me topé con Rose, quien llevaba una bandeja con las bebidas.

-¿Tienen todo?-pregunté.

-Sí, volvamos arriba-me apresuró.

-No. Voy a ayudar a Allie, tú ve-de dije y sin esperar más crucé la puerta. Adentro, recostada contra la encimera negra se encontraba mi pequeña amiga hablando por el móvil.

-Tengo mala suerte-murmuró cuando reparó en mi presencia, alguien habló por el otro lado, pero no pude reconocer de quien se trataba-. Nada, Bella está aquí _Nessie_-sonaba un tanto nerviosa, debió ser mi imaginación-. Exacto-asintió y me sonrió-. Tú también-guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y sacó las palomitas del microondas, colocándolas en un recipiente.

-¿Qué quería mi hermana?-sonreí mientras tomaba unos chocolates de la nevera.

-Eh..-tardó un segundo más de lo habitual en responder-. Solo quería pedirme prestada una blusa-esa explicación no me la creí ni un poco, aquí sucedía algo raro. Conocía bien a Allie. Me pasó una bolsa de doritos, algunos dulces y nos encaminamos nuevamente a su habitación.

-Ajá. Y dime, duendecillo mentiroso-me burlé-¿Por qué tienes mala suerte?-ella abrió los ojos un tanto impresionada. La tenía justo donde quería. Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

-Porque me perdí el último capítulo de la nueva temporada de _Gossip Girl_. Serena y Dan estaban a punto de besarse-dijo haciendo un bien fingido puchero mientras entrábamos. Era muy buena actriz, debía admitirlo-¿Qué veremos?-nos acomodamos en el sofá más amplio junto a Rose.

-_The Nanny Diaries-_contesté.

-De acuerdo. Empecemos-me paré y tomé el CD, lo coloqué en el reproductor de DVD y volví a mi lugar. Rosalie presionó el botón de _play_ y así comenzó nuestra noche de películas.

**Edward POV:**

"_Amigo, no puedes decirme que no te causó ningún sentimiento verla."_

Las palabras de Jasper seguían volviendo a mi cabeza. En las dos semanas que habían pasado, me había dicho a mi mismo que la olvidaría. Bufé y apreté mis sábanas con fuerza. Sabía que me sería difícil olvidar su rostro, su voz, su aroma, toda ella, pero no me dejaría maltratar por una niña con complejo de superioridad. Cada vez que lo pensaba, en mi mente revivía la conversación que había tenido con mi prima hacía ya cuatro horas. Pero más que toda nuestra charla, un comentario me mantenía despierto.

"_Bella no siempre fue así. No siempre maltrató a los muchachos sin razón o los rechazó sin pensarlo. No siempre tuvo terror a una relación seria." _

¿Qué podría haberle pasado? La curiosidad me mataba. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Me era imposible no verla en mis sueños, desde aquella mañana en uno de los campos de la escuela, no me había abandonado ni un solo segundo. Y Jasper y Emmett no lo hacía más fácil queriendo hablar en cada oportunidad que tenían sobre ella, más ahora que sabían quién era. Les había dicho que estaba harto de Isabella Swan, de su popularidad y de su rechazo sin sentido, además de su notable ego. Que no pensaría más en ella. Pero la realidad era que, aunque no me diera cuenta del todo, cada uno de mis pensamientos terminaba en su cara de ángel. El ángel. Bella…

Suspiré por quinta vez en los últimos treinta minutos y apagué la lámpara de mi mesa de noche, dispuesto a dormirme de una buena vez. Y, no importaba cuanto me molestara, a soñar con mi ángel, el cual me detestaba sin razón aparente y me tenía en una completa incertidumbre gracias a sus secretos. Por la que sentía un conciente rechazo y una inconciente atracción al mismo tiempo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahh,lo mezclado que estuvo este capítulo, fue una semana de pensarlo después de hacer Charlie's y cuando tenía pensado lo principal,no sabía como hacerlo bien. Asique de la nada salio lo de los varios POV. Edward es un exagerado,pero que le vamos a hacer. Seguimos con el misterio de _ya sabes quien_ (suena re Voldemort,lo sé,pero salio de ahí el apodoxD). _**¿Qué pasara? ¿Bella se dejará al amor? ¿Edward descubrirá que fue loque le pasó a Bella? ¿Habrá peleas,llanto,bromas,amor?(Eso ya deben saber que sí.,pero bueno,hay que darle trama al finalxD)… todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de: 1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**_

Si quieren que me apure me dejan un hermoso **review** solo presionando el botoncito con letras verdes;) Nos leemos

**Kristen V. Cullen**


	5. No todo es lo que parece

**Summary: ****East Phoenix High School competirá contra West High en el Torneo de Animadores,quieren ganar a toda costa y no piensan en nada más.¿Pero que pasará cuando ella encuentre a un chico de ojos esmeralda?¿Y si eso evita que ganen?,AxJ,RxEm**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Steph que los creo para nuestra amada saga de Twilight si fuera mentira este fic no existiría y estaría tomando sol en el Caribe. La trama y los demás personajes:Kelsey,Matthew,Kate,Analine,Vanessa,Lorraine,Ryan,Rupert,Sam,Cody,Thomas,Ronald,John,Lillian,Charles,Amber,Anah y Christopher, son de mi súper invención(¿?) Sino no estaría haciendo este disclaimer aclarándolo para que sepan que son solo míos y no se aceptan copias sin permiso. Por los Vulturis. Amén.**

_**Se apagan las luces. Una voz por los parlantes dice: Apaguen celulares, las salidas de emergencia están a izquierda y derecha, no se permite fumar. Y: ¡Disfruten el show!**_

_**Se prende una sola luz que enfoca el telón y este se abre: ¡El espectáculo comienza!**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**5 . No todo es lo que parece**

**Rosalie POV:**

-Rosie, cariño. Levántate-mi madre me sacudió levemente-. Bella vendrá en una hora, tienes que revisar todo antes de irte-abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con su dulce sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-solté con la voz tomada y bostecé. Mamá rió entre dientes y salió por la puerta. Me desperecé y caminé a paso lento hacia mi baño. Dejé el agua correr mientras me desvestía, y me dispuse a ducharme. Debo de haber estado unos veinte minutos hasta ser conciente de mis actos porque escuché el grito de mi madre, Lillian, diciéndome que saliera de la ducha y terminara de prepararme. Sequé mi cabello y lo junté en una coleta para estar más cómoda. Tomé mis shorts, la camiseta sin mangas blanca, el chaleco deportivo rojo y mis Converse del mismo color que había seleccionado la noche anterior. Luego de vestirme, cepillar mis dientes y maquillarme sutilmente, bajé a desayunar.

-Buenos días-besé a mi padre, Charles, en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, princesa-sonrió él.

-Cariño, ¿ya tienes todo?-me preguntó mi madre mientras me servía un tazón de cereales.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Aunque…

-Tienes que revisar de nuevo-finalizó ella y papá rió por lo bajo.

-Siempre tan perfeccionista, mi amor-besó a mi madre en los labios y yo sonreí. Siempre había soñado con tener una relación así en un futuro. Además de marido y mujer, mis padres eran amigos.

-Por eso te casaste conmigo-se burló ella.

-Por eso y otras cosas-dijo pícaramente mi papá y mi reacción fue instantánea.

-¿Podrían esperar a que me halla ido?-repliqué con incomodidad y ellos rieron. Terminamos de desayunar y regresé a mi habitación. Después de cerciorarme de que llevaba todo lo necesario para estos dos meses, le eché un último vistazo a mi recamara. Mis amigas siempre me habían dicho que parecía la habitación de un palacio, como la habitación de la princesa Mía en The Princess Diaries 2, y ahora que la miraba con detenimiento en lo que iban a ser dos mese sin este espacio que era solo mio, me daba cuenta de que tenían mucha razón. Era muy espaciosa, la cama matrimonial en el centro, con sábanas blancas, además del cobertor y mis varias almohadas doradas, las cuatro paredes de un blanco casi crema, el piso de madera, mi gran sofá negro, delante del enorme televisor gris, con dos más pequeños, mi escritorio a juego y en el mi laptop rosa, la cual recogí y guardé en mi mochila, por último mi reproductor de música del mismo color que mi TV. Luego de tomar mi computadora portátil, junté mis cosas y regresé al primer piso. Cuando decidí recostarme en el sofá de mi sala de estar hasta que apareciera mi amiga, mi celular sonó. Era Emmett.

_You can stand under my Umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella_

_Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_-¿Con la señorita Rosalie Hale?_-se escuchó al otro lado. Desde que me había enterado de que tenía su número, conversábamos siempre. Y cada vez estaba más segura de que era perfecto para mí.

-Ella habla, ¿qué desea señor?

_-Rosie, ¿qué cuentas?_-rió y lo imité. Esto era lo que me hacía falta para despertar completamente.

-Esperando a Bella-suspiré-¿Y tú?-me respondió en un susurro.

_-No se lo digas a nadie. Me he escapado de la asamblea que estaba dando el director. Ya no soportaba tanta palabrería-_me eché a reír suavemente, cuando me detuve el continuó_-. Además quería escuchar tu risa, hermosa_-me mordí el labio para no gritar. Podía ser tan tierno.

-Emmett McCarty, que sea la última vez que me entero de que te escapas. Pero…si era para llamarme-sonreí-. Supongo que no habrá problemas.

_-¿Para qué sino arruinaría mi expediente perfecto?_-bromeó, tratando de sonar ofendido.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.

_-Cierto_-rió. De repente escuché el timbre de la puerta.

-Tengo que irme. Bella acaba de llegar-me excusé.

_-De acuerdo, Ed y Jazz acaban de aparecer para arrastrarme a la asamblea_-bufó-. _Aunque todavía no nos conozcamos verdaderamente, mándale saludos a Bella_-reí.

-Claro. Nos vemos en el hotel, Em-guardé el aparato y corrí a recibir a mi amiga. Mi padre saludó a Bells y Nessie con un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó la pequeña.

-Como siempre-sonreí y me encaminé junto a ellas hacia el auto de Bella. Mis padres nos acompañaron hasta que lo abordamos.

-Ustedes salgan y nos veremos en una hora. ¿De acuerdo, hija?-dijo mi papá sonriente. Se tomaba muy bien todo esto. Claro, mamá era otro tema. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules. Los abracé y partimos hacia la casa de Allie.

-Emmett te manda saludos-dije como si nada-. Ya quiere conocerte.

-Dos cosas-apuntó Bella-. Uno…

-Deja de poner esa cara cuando hablas de Emmett-interrumpió Nessie sonriente. Así que estaba en plan de molestarme. Eso sí que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Que extraño que tu guardaespaldas no insistiera en acompañarnos-me burlé de ella. Estaba sentada cómodamente en el asiento del copiloto hasta que volteó a verme.

-No te metas con mi amado novio-me sacó la lengua infantilmente y Bella rió. Las tres sabíamos que todo era en broma, pero era un tanto divertido montar esta especie de teatro y ver hasta cuando aguantaba cada una.

-Tu amado novio antes fue mi mejor amigo por si no lo sabías-repliqué con el mismo tono de niña pequeña.

-Sí, pero no cuenta-sonrió. Era muy gracioso discutir con mi hermanita.

-Claro que cuenta, pequeña-le devolví la sonrisa.

-Pequeña tú-contestó.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡Niñas!-rió Bella-. Basta de peleas.

-Está bien, mamá-reímos con Renesmee.

-Que bromistas-bufó la conductora-. Como mi querida hermanita marcó el punto número uno. Me queda el dos.

-¿Y sería…?-pregunté.

-Que, técnicamente, con Emmett ya nos conocemos-aclaró.

-Sí, pero no han hablado. Solo has expuesto a Edward a una posible muerte-se burló Nessie.

-Llegamos-murmuró Bella, tratando de cambiar de tema.

**Alice POV:**

-Mamá, basta. Nos veremos en una hora. No voy a irme por dos mese sin despedirte-mascullé entre los cabellos de mi madre, Carme, la cual me abrazaba y me besaba la coronilla.

-Ya lo sé, cielo. Es que ya siento que te extraño-murmuró.

-No lo sientes, lo haces. Sino no estarías apretujándome.

-Ya entiendo de donde has sacado lo melodramática, pequeña-rió Thomas, mi padre, al ver como mi madre soltaba un sollozo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices de mi-lo amenazó medio en broma mamá.

-Amor, sabes que te amo a pesar de lo demandante que eres-la tomó por la cintura mientras ella hacía un mohín, me soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Demandante? Thomas Dean Brandon. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a tu adorada esposa que es demandante?-lo miró a los ojos y puso la cara de cordero a medio degollar. El arma mortal de las mujeres Brandon. Sonreí con malicia al ver como mi padre cedía sin reparos.

-Yo…cielo, tu sabes que…Tú eres mi único amor…y, y-balbuceó tratando de excusarse. Carmen sonrió y le besó tiernamente la mejilla, a lo que Thomas sonrió de la misma forma.

-Papá, siempre caes-suspiré y lo abracé.

-Lo sé, muñeca. Es que tu madre puede venderle hielo a los esquimales en invierno. Es muy convincente. Tú eres igual a ella-rió él, abrazándome fuertemente. En ese momento sonó el timbre, ya era hora de irme. Tomé mis bolsos, con ayuda de mi padre, y abrí la puerta.

-En una hora-sonreí cuando llegamos al New Beetle color verde limón. Mi madre abrazó a Bella, Rose y Nessie antes de que subiéramos al vehículo. De verdad que se ponía sensible. Parecía que fuera la primera vez que me iba, o que no fuéramos a vernos de nuevo. Todos los años era así. Sonreí a mis padres y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

-Mi madre no es más exagerada porque no tiene tiempo-bufé.

-Tranquila, Renée se puso igual. Hasta lloró-dijo Renesmee.

-Papá casi tuvo que llamar a la guardia nacional y a la marina para que nos dejara ir-bromeó Bella y todas reímos. Entre charla y charla, mi celular vibró.

"_¿Lista para el viaje?"_, era Jazz. Sonreí ampliamente.

"_Claro. Nos vemos en unas ¿seis horas?:D"_, contesté. Volvió a vibrar a los pocos segundos.

"_Creo que menos. Hasta pronto, Allie."_

"_Hasta pronto, Jazz."_

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Rose como si nada al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Jasper-sonreí nuevamente.

-Ay, Allie. Eres peor que Rose cuando habla sobre Emmett-suspiró la menor del grupo.

-Se escapó de la asamblea en West High solo para llamarme-sonrió Rose y pude notar como, al igual que yo, Bells y Nessie sonreían burlonas-. Además. Tú no te has visto cuando hablas de Jacob-se defendió desde el asiento trasero a mi lado.

-Tienes toda la razón-apuntó Bella, la cual estaba demasiado callada, hasta para ser ella.

-Es la verdad-me encogí de hombros cuando Renesmee acudió en mi ayuda.

-¡Hey! Pensé que estaban de mi parte-se quejó, observándonos alternativamente a mí y a su hermana.

-No todo es lo que parece, muñeca-atiné a decir.

-Claro, todas contra mí-resopló-¿Y cuando le va a tocar a Bella?

-En este mismo momento-apunté con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Yo?-balbuceó ella. Por un instante pensé que chocaríamos el auto por como parpadeó, claramente confundida y nerviosa.

-Vamos, Bells. Sabemos que hay alguien. Es más, conocemos a ese _alguien_-solté.

-No se de que me hablas-¿Cuándo iba a aprender que, además de que la conocía bien, era una muy mala mentirosa?

-Por favor. Júranos por nuestra amistad que no has pensado en Edward ni una sola vez desde lo sucedido el día del partido de volleybol. Bellita, sabemos como eres-continúo Rosalie.

-Es el primo de Alice-trató de defenderse.

-No me molestaría que te dieras una oportunidad con él. Has dado todas las señales.

-¿Qué señales?-preguntó.

-Normalmente, cuando hablamos de un posible candidato-explicó su hermana con total naturalidad-. Tú nos dejas bien en claro que no te interesa, pero con Edward…

-Haces hasta lo imposible por esquivar el tema-finalizó Rose.

-Así que. Ahórranos la parte del interrogatorio con tortura mental y, si fuera necesario, física-bromeé-. Y dinos de una vez por todas que te sucede con mi primo-todas clavamos nuestra mirada en ella, esperando la ya sospechada verdad. No tenía escapatoria esta vez. Nuestra amiga tomó aire lentamente por la nariz.

-Está bien. Sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en él-las tres gritamos al mismo tiempo, escucharlo era mil veces mejor que suponerlo. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, Bella comenzaba a bajar su escudo.

-Bells, no sabes lo felices que nos haces-exclamé. No había mejor cosa que saber que nuestra hermana por fin se dejaba ser completamente feliz.

-Chicas-suspiró-. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben porqué no quiero sentir esto.

-Pero… ¿qué sientes?-preguntaron Rose y Nessie a la vez.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que, aunque quiera aparentar otra cosa, no puedo dejar de sentirme pésimo por como traté a Edward. Sé que no se lo merecía. Después de dos años, todavía no puedo superarlo. No lo amo, pero el dolor que me provocó no quiero revivirlo.

-Pero no tiene porqué ser necesariamente doloroso, hermana-aclaró Nessie.

-Lo sé. Es solo que no puedo dejarme sentir am…-no terminó la oración, pero ya la sabíamos.

-¿Sentir qué, Bells?-pregunté. Ella tenía que admitirlo. Solo así sanaría.

-No importa. En este momento solo quiero y siento que debo disculparme, solo eso-contestó en un susurro, dando la conversación por terminada.

**Bella POV:**

Por fin llegamos al instituto y estacionamos. Mientras mis amigas terminaban de bajar y recoger sus pertenencias, yo gané tiempo arreglando mi ropa, unos pantalones deportivos negros a la cadera y largos hasta mis rodillas, mi camiseta blanca y cerré mi chaqueta Adidas azul, larga hasta un poco más arriba del estómago. La verdad era que trataba de recomponerme de la conversación mantenida con mis confidentes. Nuestros padres habían sido mejores amigos desde la escuela en Forks, un pueblito en Washington, completamente verde, y nuestras madres desde la universidad cuando las tres estudiaban diseño de modas. Por esas casualidades de la vida, la madre de Rose, mi tía Lillian, salía con Charles por ese entonces, así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que mi madre y la tía Carmen conocieran a sus futuros maridos. Por estas razones, Rosalie, Alice y yo habíamos sido mejores amigas toda nuestra vida. Ellas, junto a mi hermana, sabían todo de mí, habían estado en mis peores y mejores momentos, siempre apoyándome. Ellas, más que nadie, sabían cuando no quería hablar de algo. Desde aquella noche en la que _él_ cambió todo mi interior, reforzándolo, creando una especie de escudo protector, nunca más pensamos siquiera en _su_ nombre. Pero, aunque actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba total y completamente segura de que notaban mi cambio. No importaba que no hablaran al respecto. Querían que yo fuera feliz, lo sabía, querían que volviera a ser la Bella de antes. _"No todo es lo que parece"_, las palabras de Allie se repetían en mi cabeza, pero no como un recuerdo, sino como una vocecilla, la cual quisiera gritar una verdad a los cuatro vientos. Sí, porque tenía la razón, tal vez pareciera una persona fuerte, pero en el fondo de mi alma notaba como, por fin, comenzaba a sentir el dolor. Ese que, pensé, había eliminado hacia tiempo.

Miré a mi hermana luego de estar segura de que mi rostro no denotaba otra cosa que no fueran los nervios que sentía en mi estómago. Ella me sonrió para tranquilizarme, era la primera vez que asistía al Torneo como capitana y todos sabían como me sentía al respecto. Orgullosa y…_mareada_.

-Iré a buscar a _mi amado novio_-le sonrió irónicamente a Rosalie y todas reímos-. Tranquila Bells, todo saldrá bien-mi corazón se oprimió al verla directamente a esos ojos chocolate, idénticos a los míos. No solo trataba de tranquilizarme por la competencia, lo notaba-. Nos vemos en el gimnasio.

-De acuerdo-asentimos y ella desapareció.

-Díganme. ¿Les parece bien como estoy vestida?-preguntó Alice un tanto preocupada. Se señaló a si misma y nos miró con las cejas alzadas. La pequeña nunca pedía consejos de moda, _ella_ los daba. Llevaba una blusa strapless de un rosa oscuro, la cual tenía una especie de tira que le rodeaba el cuello, un short negro y sus Converse del mismo color. Miré a Rose que alzaba un ceja en son de burla con una leve sonrisa, como si entendiera algo y tratara de no reírse, luego regresé mi vista al duendecillo y fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-parecía demasiado preocupada por nuestra opinión, más de lo normal con respecto a la ropa.

-Por nada-soltó, no sin sonreír imperceptiblemente-. Respondan.

-Sí, Allie. Te ves estupenda. Sabes que tienes un gran sentido del estilo-respondí.

-Como siempre. Nunca te vistes mal-aclaró Rose.

-¿Nos dirás por qué tanta preocupación?-le exigí con una sonrisa ladeada. Mi hermanita y mis dos mejores amigas se traían algo entre manos hace días, podía asegurarlo.

-Ya lo verán-finalizó misteriosamente-¿Vamos? Ya deberíamos de estar allí. Recuerda que eres la capitana-me guiñó un ojo y las dos sonrieron divertidas por mi expresión.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-gemí y nos pusimos en marcha. Cruzamos los campos desiertos de la escuela, los estudiantes debían de estar ya en el gimnasio. Era otro día soleado en Phoenix, así que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en llegar.

Atravesamos las puertas, encontrándonos con el gigante gimnasio repleto de gente. Nos esperaba casi todo el equipo, faltaban Matthew y Eric que, como era de suponer, debían de estar retrasados, y algunos jugadores de fútbol. Entre ellos reconocí a Alex, el cual hablaba con mi hermana y mi cuñado cerca de las gradas.

-¡Alex!-grité y fui a su encuentro. Alexander McCords era nuestro capitán de fútbol americano, además de un gran amigo. Supuestamente, según personas como Lauren, la capitana de los animadores tendría que salir con el capitán de fútbol, pero, además de que entre él y yo no existiera otra cosa que una gran amistad parecida a la mía con Jake, Alex estaba completamente enamorado de Lorraine James, amiga y animadora en West High, desde hacía dos años. Cualquiera diría que era demasiado tiempo para algo correspondido, y esa persona tendría toda la razón del mundo. Todas las amigas de Raine sabíamos que sentía exactamente lo mismo que nuestro capitán, pero mi querida amiga no tenía el valor suficiente para sincerarse, extraño en la directa Lorraine, y Alex no era la excepción.

-¡Muñeca!-sonrió y me abrazó. Definitivamente era como Jacob, además de ser un hermano sobreprotector, era enorme como mi cuñado. Tenía el cabello color arena, ojos azules, nariz ligeramente fina y facciones masculinas pero no en exceso. Las muchachas morían por él, su complexión atlética digna de un gran coreback, esa sonrisa blanca que las hacía soñar y su bronceado perfecto. Pero él solo tenía ojos para una sola chica de ojos miel almendrados, facciones finas y delicadas con una sonrisa perfecta para su rostro, cabello castaño claro, largo hasta la cintura, delgada y, sobre todo, con un carácter explosivo, muy parecido al de Alex. En mi opinión, una chica hermosa, y la más adecuada para él. Los dos eran de mis mejores amigos y los conocía demasiado bien, por eso podía decir que, si algún día alguno se animara a decir la verdad, serían el uno para el otro. Pero, como dije, ni siquiera Alice, con su gran poder de convencimiento, podría lograr que Raine dijera de una vez por todas que amaba a Alex. No importaba cuanto la conociéramos o cuan amigas fuéramos.

-Sin entrenamiento, ¿eh?-le devolví la sonrisa y me separé para que Allie y Rose pudieran abrazarlo.

-No, en unos minutos comenzamos-me explicó-. Solo quería despedirme de nuestro Lobo-le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Jake en su gran brazo, a lo que él sonrió-. Y de mis cuatro muñecas-las cuatro sonreímos tenuemente.

-Corrección-dijo mi amigo-. Una ya tiene dueño, yo. Por lo menos de su corazón-abrazó a mi hermana-. Y a las otras tres las compartimos, son tanto tus hermanas como mías.

-De acuerdo-asintió él entre serio y divertido.

-¿Qué somos? ¿Algo que pueden prestarse? ¿Y quién dice, lobito, que no amo a nadie más?-acotó mi hermana con el ceño fruncido, pero tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Otro dueño? Renesmee Carlie Swan, acabas de partirme el corazón-exclamó Jacob herido, aunque sonreía levemente; todos sabíamos que ni él ni mi hermana podían estar separados, menos amar a otras personas. Lo suyo parecía casi predestinado, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos. A veces Jake la miraba como si ella fuera su mundo entero, y más eran las veces en que podría jurar en que lo era.

-Amor, tú eres el único hombre para mí-sonrió mi hermana y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, a lo que su novio suspiró feliz- ¿Ahora, puedes explicar por qué demonios nos tratan como si fuéramos algo comerciable?-mi hermana nunca se iba por las ramas.

-Solo estamos estableciendo propietarios. Tú porque no dejaré que ninguno de los idiotas de esta escuela u otra intenten propasarse contigo. Y Alex me ayudará porque eres como su hermanita. Y ustedes tres-nos miró completamente serio. La peor parte es que sabía que lo que decía era verdadero-. Cualquiera que quiera pervertir a mis mejores amigas, pasará por sobre nosotros. _¿Capiche?_-Oh por Dios, ahora sonaba como mafioso.

-Jacob Black, juro que nunca volverás a ver _El Padrino_ en lo que me reste de vida-aseguró Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Antes dejo que Bella se case con Mike Newton.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Rosie-ironicé-. Puedo sentir el amor que me tienes.

-Bells, no me malinterpretes. Antes de que Newton pudiera llegar al altar, desaparecería _misteriosamente_-sonrió maliciosa, y yo suspiré.

-Luego le dices a Jake que no vea _El Padrino_, Rose. Pareces la jefa de la mafia-me burlé y todos reímos.

-Volviendo al tema. Ustedes saben de sobra que yo lo apoyo. Cualquiera pasará por nuestra evaluación antes-secundó Alex, inflando el pecho.

-Otra vez con eso-refunfuñó el duendecillo.

-Tú también no-continuó Rosalie.

-Lastima que tendremos un solo guardaespaldas por estos dos largos meses-Alice sonrió con suspicacia. Jacob carraspeó incómodo.

-No estaría tan seguro-murmuró mi otro amigo, distraído, y abrió excesivamente los ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Mi hermana, mis mejores amigos y yo lo miramos fijamente. Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran Allie y Jake.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Nessie, Alex miró a mi cuñado.

-¡Oh, mira la hora! Tengo que irme-nos besó a nosotras en la mejilla y abrazó a su amigo-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Seguramente-contestó él y nuestro capitán salió pitando de allí directamente al campo de entrenamiento, antes de que pudiéramos decir algo se había perdido entre sus compañeros.

-¿Qué quiso decir, Jake?-exigí, cruzándome de brazos. Miré a Allie, que parecía demasiado tranquila, como si no sintiera curiosidad alguna. Extraño en ella.

-Nada, pequeña. Deja de pensar cosas absurdas. ¿Qué podríamos esconder si La Gran Vidente siempre logra descubrirnos?-quiso bromear señalando a Allie, pero su tono nervioso lo delató.

-Deja de evadirnos, Jacob Black-le acusé. Mi cuñado era casi tan malo mintiendo como lo era yo. Justo cuando él iba a replicar, apareció la directora Martínez con su característico aire solemne, que imponía respeto.

-Alumnos, tomen asiento por favor-pidió, desde una tarima que habían colocado en el centro del gran gimnasio, por el micrófono. Los que estábamos de pie accedimos inmediatamente-. De acuerdo, dentro de unos minutos partirán nuestros Bulldogs al Torneo Estatal de Animadores a Arizona-hubo gritos de festejo mezclados con aplausos y ella sonrió, aunque trataba de conservar la seriedad-. No hace falta pedirles que den todo de si porque sabemos muy bien que lo harán. Esta asamblea era para desearles suerte y esperamos que traigan el trofeo también este año. Pero recuerden que ganen o no son nuestro orgullo-todos volvieron a aplaudir y los gritos se intensificaron-¡Bulldogs, pasen al frente!-toda la seriedad desapareció, nos guiñó un ojo y ninguno lo dudo. Parecía que la directora estaba rememorando sus días como estudiante en esta misma escuela. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis quince compañeros y yo estábamos al lado de ella. Todos se pararon al instante, la emoción podía sentirse en el aire.

"_¡Bulldogs!_

_¡Bulldogs!_

_¡Somos el mejor!_

_¡Y no solo en FUTBOL!"_

-Suerte muchachos-nos dijo y salimos del lugar. Se notaba que todos estábamos un tanto ansiosos. Llegamos a donde estaba estacionado el autobús que nos llevaría; lo rodeaba un grupo bastante grande de gente. Nos abrimos paso hasta él, pero en el camino nos fuimos separando para despedirnos de nuestras familias y amigos. Unos brazos me rodearon, estrujándome hasta dejarme sin aire.

-Mamá-mascullé-. No me voy a la guerra. Me dejas sin aire.

-Cariño, lo siento. Ya sabes como soy con mis hijitas-caían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Reneé no tenía remedio. Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

-Mi cielo, déjame saludar a mi hija-rió Charlie una vez que se había despedido de Nessie. Solté a mi madre y mi padre me dio un "abrazo de oso" como solo él sabía hacerlo. Si pudiera llorar, creo que lo haría pronto. Me liberé y encaré a mi hermana que había sido atrapada por mamá. Luego vino hacia mi, le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Tienen todo? ¿Saben los números de emergencia? Su padre y yo las atenderemos no importa la hora-balbuceó mamá. Se preocupaba demasiado. Nunca cambiaría-. También pueden llamar…

-Mamá, te va a dar algo. Respira-dijo Renesmee divertida-. Lo sabemos, a tía Carmen o a tía Lillian, también a tía Anah.

-O también a…-soltó mi padre.

-Tío Charles, tío Thomas o al tío Billy. Papá, lo sé. No es la primera vez que nos vamos.

-Por favor, cuídense-mamá nos abrazó a las dos nuevamente, dejándonos sin aire. Papá la imitó, abarcándonos a las tres.

-Nena, cuida a tu hermanita-me dijo.

-No hace falta que lo digas. Cuidaré del diablillo-bromeé.

-¡Hey!-la aludida hizo un puchero y yo le besé la mejilla.

-¿Tienen las tarjetas de crédito?

-Sí, papá-dijimos monótonamente.

-Es la milésima vez que lo preguntas-le acusé-. Como las demás cosas.

-Solo me preocupo por mis princesas-dijo con tono meloso y rió entre dientes.

-Nos vemos en dos meses. Los llamaremos-aseguré.

-Más les vale-mi madre frunció el ceño y luego sonrió. Todos se estaban despidiendo de sus familias.

Saludamos a Anah y Billy, Charles y Lillian, y a Carmen y Thomas, entre otros. Abordamos el bus y nos acomodamos. Me senté en el asiento trasero a la derecha con Kelss, Allie y Rose en el delantero al nuestro, y Nessie con su novio en el mismo lugar, solo que del lado izquierdo. Miré por la ventanilla al grupo de personas que se despedían con un gesto de la mano y pude localizar a mis padres. Charlie tomaba a Renée por la cintura y le secaba las lágrimas. Sonreí al verlos, mi padre le dio un ligero y fugaz beso en los labios, y mi madre sonrió como si fuera su primer beso. Los extrañaría, pero solo serían dos meses. Dos meses en los que estaría haciendo lo que me gustaba.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LEER AQUÍ:**

**La autora del fic pide mil ochocientas noventa y un disculpas mas uno por haberse tardado tanto con el capitulo. Paso a explicarles, primero que nada tuve una especie de bloqueo de escritora por los deberes de la escuela y porque mi ámbito (¿?) social no andaba bien, como me cambie de escuela no veo a mis amigas,amigos y pretendientes(faaa,re solictada yoxD) tan seguido, y me ponia mal. Pero bueno, eso ya se resolvió. Y cuando dije: Okey, Lets go, voy a terminar el super capítulo de la llegada para mis amadas lectoras que les gusta mi historia. PAF! Me quedo sin Internet por dos semanas. Sí, pueden mandarles cartas de reclamo a FLASH y Arnet si son de Argentinaxd. Pero bueno, sepan que tardaré menos ya que me deshice de mi bloqueo,volvió Internet, y les debo un capitulo por la tardanza;) se va a poner cada vez más interesante, y bueno, de las próximas historias,tengo muchas situaciones que les van a encantar.**

**Aclaración:**** El nombre de la ex de Edward es Samantha DANIELS, hubo un problema con el Word y escribió Daniela. Ya lo corregí en el capítulo de **_**Mi ángel**_**. Y los demás capítulos en algunas fallas del mismo programa, o que no tomó las mayuculas ya lo corregí, no me gusta parecer desordenada xD.**

_**Para CULLEMX: como que todavía no se dan cuenta,entendés? Es que mi querida Alice con su poder de convencimiento y sus manitos destructoras le taladra el cerebro a los dos por vez,y Rosalie y Nessie ayudan MUCHO,jajaja. Ya vas a entender;)**_

**Muy raro siento que me quedó este capítulo,no sabía como terminarlo,tuve serios bloqueos. Pero bueno,sería como algo que da un puente,no se si entenderán,ustedes me dan sus ! 71 Reviews! Las adoro,de verdad me suben el animo para seguir con este historia y hacer muchas más. Si, porque les aviso ahora, cuando este por el cpaitulo 10º llegue al 15 publicaré otra historia,tiene que decidir entre estos títulos: **_**-Ella entre ellos**_

_**-Desde Londres hasta ti**_

_**-La música de mi corazón**_

_**-Una Cenicienta moderna**_** (sisi,es como Cenicienta pero les aseguro que no es aburrida, ya lo verán si la eligen). **

**También estoy pensando en un BUENA historia de cazavampiros,pero solo si mi imaginación se deja volar, ustedes me diran que í que, basta de mi Biblia personal y me dejan un hermoso Review con sus opiniones, tomatazos,amenazas, etc etc. Dejen Críticas constructivas, si entendieron o no el capitulo. En esa onda;)**


	6. Comienza la diversión

**Summary: ****East Phoenix High School competirá contra West High en el Torneo de Animadores,quieren ganar a toda costa y no piensan en nada más.¿Pero que pasará cuando ella encuentre a un chico de ojos esmeralda?¿Y si eso evita que ganen?,AxJ,RxEm**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Steph que los creo para nuestra amada saga de Twilight si fuera mentira este fic no existiría y estaría tomando sol en el Caribe. La trama y los demás personajes:Kelsey,Matthew,Kate,Analine,Vanessa,Lorraine,Ryan,Rupert,Sam,Cody,Thomas,Ronald,John,Lillian,Charles,Amber,Anah,Christopher y Rebecca, son de mi súper invención(¿?) Sino no estaría haciendo este disclaimer aclarándolo para que sepan que son solo míos y no se aceptan copias sin permiso. Por los Vulturis. Amén.**

_**ATENCIÓN:UOH, 86 REVIEWS, DE VERDAD MILLONES DE GRACIAS. NADA MÁS, AHORA DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. Y LEAN LO QUE ESCRIBÍ AL FINAL QUE LES PODRÍA INTERESAR:) **_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**6 . Comienza la diversión**

**Edward POV:**

Ya estábamos por llegar al hotel. El viaje había sido más largo de lo esperado, o eso me pareció por las constantes "atenciones" que Lauren me brindaba, las cuales no eran de mi agrado ni por asomo.

Apenas habíamos subido al autobús, luego de haberme despedido de mis padres, tomé a Jasper por el cuello de su camiseta, arrastrándolo hasta el asiento central, y lo senté conmigo. No quería arriesgarme a que nuestra _querida_, nótese el sarcasmo, capitana me acosara más de la cuenta. Emmett y Lorraine se habían sentado en la misma ubicación, pero del lado derecho, Rupert y Ben delante, Sam y Cody detrás, y Ryan con una de mis compañeras detrás de Em y Raine. De todas formas, el tiempo transcurrió entre las conversaciones de siempre, más que nada burlas dirigidas a nuestra mejor amiga. Pobre Lorraine, podría asegurar que buscaría la forma de cobrarse el mal rato que le habíamos echo pasar. Y eso no sería nada bueno.

Hacía casi un año que la pequeña estaba perdidamente enamorada de un tal Alexander McCords, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de East High, por lo que me había enterado, y al cual nunca había visto. Claro está que en cuanto escuché las palabras "East High" y "capitán de fútbol", inexplicablemente, la sangre abandonó mi rostro, y millones de imágenes de _ella_ y el capitán tomados de la mano, besándose…Dios, millones de situaciones amorosas, que me inquietaron hasta que mi _amada_ y _adorada_ mejor amiga me dijo que _ella_ y él solo eran muy buenos amigos. Tuve que confiar, de todas formas Lorraine y mi ángel eran grandes amigas.

El único problema que resultaba tener mi hermanita, era que no encontraba el valor para confesarse, la cosa más extraña que podría haber escuchado jamás de ella sabiendo lo directa y extrovertida que era. Nunca llegaría a entender o conocer completamente todas las facetas de Lorraine, esta chica siempre aparecía con algo nuevo.

Cuando al fin dejaron de molestarla, el bus se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un edificio imponente, el Sheraton Tucson Hotel; al fin estábamos allí. Miré por la ventanilla de mi asiento y pude ver como otros vehículos del mismo tipo comenzaban a llegar, estacionándose en distintos lugares. Las otras escuelas ya habían llegado. Ben me había dicho que en total serían nueve las convocadas al torneo. Mi problema era que, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba nervioso. Y no solo por eso, sino, en gran parte, por _ella_. Nunca en mis dieciséis años una muchacha me había afectado tanto. No entendía que me sucedía, y tampoco podía controlarlo.

Había decidido que, en cuanto volviera a ver a Isabella, le pediría una buena explicación por su comportamiento. No quería involucrarme, pero, el porqué de su actitud, era una de los tantos misterios sin resolver que me presentaba el enigma de esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Todos mis pensamientos iban dirigidos a ella, a saber algunos de sus secretos, por más simples que fueran.

-Hermano, ¿todo en orden?-me preguntó Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Seguro-dije, no muy seguro, volteando a verlo.

-Pensando en Bella-más que una pregunta, eso era una afirmación. Sí, mi amigo era _demasiado_ perceptivo, otro de sus dones, además de la extraña capacidad de calmar a cualquier persona, hasta la más hiperactiva, con unas cuantas palabras, un gesto, o con su sola presencia. La mayoría de las veces agradecía su sexto sentido, _esta no era una de esas veces_. Bufé y él rió entre dientes. Nos apresuramos en bajar, juntar nuestros bolsos, e ingresar al recibidor del hotel. Emmett nos esperaba con Lorraine en la entrada.

Todo el lugar era de un amarillo crema. Realmente la decoración fascinaría a Esme. Mi madre era experta en esto, no por nada era decoradora de interiores. Llegamos hasta la guapa recepcionista, tendría unos veintitantos años como mucho, pelirroja y de ojos miel, con pómulos prominentes pero no exageradamente, nariz respingona, y con algunas pecas que le daban un aspecto infantil. Nos miraba con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos; casi podía escuchar lo que pensaba, claro, no todos los días observas como dieciséis adolescentes entran a un hotel todos juntos.

Nuestro entrenador, Christopher Jales, pasó al frente, a nuestro lado, y habló con ella. La muchacha sonrió coquetamente, a lo que se ganó varias miradas asesinas por parte de nuestras animadoras, las que casi lo adoraban como a un dios. Chris era un hombre de unos veintisiete años, alto y de aspecto elegante; tenía el cabello rubio y ojos castaños. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, me había sido imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que, siempre que sonreía, lograba que se desatara una ola de suspiros _no_ ignorables provenientes del sector femenino de la escuela. En fin, era el típico profesor joven por el que todas morían. Pero eso no lo hacía ser odiado por la parte masculina del grupo, era casi como uno más de los muchachos.

-Disculpe, señorita-le concedió _esa_ sonrisa y por un momento creí, por su expresión, que la joven se desmayaría allí mismo-. Somos el equipo de animadores de West Phoenix High School. Yo soy el entrenador y responsable de los muchachos. ¿Podría decirme donde debo llevarlos?-definitivamente esa mujer necesitaría oxígeno. Parecía una estatua, podría apostar a que no estaba respirando en lo más mínimo.

-Claro señor-contestó, luego de parpadear varias veces seguidas y respirar profundamente-. Deberán subir a sus habitaciones, tome esto-rebuscó bajo el mostrador y le entregó una pequeña caja-. Las llaves, dos personas por habitación. Supongo que ya hizo la lista. Claro, usted dormirá en un cuarto individual. Luego de dejar sus cosas, tiene que esperar en la sala de estar del hotel por instrucciones. Usted…

-Christopher Jales-la interrumpió tendiéndole una mano, Jasper sonrió burlón ante su interés-. Pero dime Chris, por favor-el silencio se apoderó del lugar por un segundo, aunque al instante siguiente fue reemplazado por varios murmullos. De todas formas, ni Chris ni la recepcionista parecieron notarlo.

-Rebecca Vanns, Becki o Becca. Un gusto…Chris-estrechó su mano y sonrió tímidamente, acomodando su largo cabello con la otra.

-Se ve que Chris no pierde el tiempo-murmuró mi amigo rubio, a lo que sonreí de la misma forma que él. Tenía toda la razón.

-Oh, miren. Allí vienen los demás equipos-sonrió tímidamente y cabeceó hacia la entrada. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con varios muchachos cruzando las puertas doradas.

-¡Edward!-un pequeño cuerpo me abrazó, dejándome sin aire. Mi prima siempre tan efusiva.

-Me alegra verte, enana-solté como pude-. Pero me estás ahorcando.

-Oh, lo siento-se excusó mientras me soltaba.

-Mary Alice Brandon, estoy esperando-exclamó Lorraine. Se miraron, sonrieron y las dos se abrazaron.

-¡Raine!-soltó mi prima. Sonreí ante la escena, mi primita y mi mejor amiga eran todo un caso. A veces tan parecidas, y otras tan diferentes.

Se separaron y vi como Lorraine corría a abrazar a tres personas, pero, por el gentío, no logré escuchar lo que decían ni pude reconocerlas. Alice pasó a saludar a Emmett y luego a Jasper. Traté de no observarlos. No se porqué, pero cuando Allie y Jazz se miraron de cierta forma que no pude describir exactamente, no pude evitar sentir que interrumpía un momento muy íntimo con mi sola presencia.

-Hey, Eddie-me dijo Emmett.

-No me llames Eddie-gruñí, odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-De acuerdo, hombre. Pero-levantó las cejas y sonrió-, mira hacia allí-hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo seguí.

A los pocos segundos se nos unieron cuatro personas más que conocía. Rose y Renesmee sonreían ampliamente en mi dirección, mientras que Lorraine conversaba animadamente con la persona que se apoderaba de mis sueños. Con que ellas eran las tres chicas a las que había saludado mi amiga.

En cuanto los expresivos y profundos ojos de Bella se cruzaron con los míos, mi corazón dio un vuelco y olvidé todas las razones por las cuales me impedía pensar en ella. Después de dos semanas volvía a verla. Su rostro parecía…avergonzado, pero luego otros sentimientos se mezclaron en el. Un leve y adorable rubor tiñó sus mejillas, aumentando su tonalidad cada vez más. Increíble, simplemente increíble. No podía procesar la imagen tan indefensa y dulce que veían mis ojos. _Esta_ imagen de ella me parecía mil veces más real que la que había visto en _Charlie's_. No se porqué, pero algo me decía que su aparente fortaleza y hostilidad eran solo eso, _aparentes_. Solo una máscara. _Edward, estás completamente obsesionado_. Sí, lo estaba.

-Hola-saludé secamente. No podía evitarlo.

-Ho-hola… ¿qué-qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, completamente sorprendida. Sonreí de lado, era de lo más tierna. Lograba borrar mi resentimiento por cierto incidente de hace dos semanas.

-Déjame explicarte-interrumpió mi prima-. Lo que no te habíamos dicho, Bells. Era que mi primo y sus amigos son animadores en West High-sonrió inocentemente y no me atreví a observar la reacción de Bella.

-Mary Alice Brandon juro que…

-¡Alto!-la arrastró hacia mí-. Edward Cullen-tomó mi mano y la unió a la de su amiga-. Isabella Swan-el rostro de mi ángel estaba tomando nuevos tonos de rojo. Pude sentir esa placentera corriente eléctrica, solo que más potente, que comenzaba en mi mano y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Nos separamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Un gusto volver a verte-solté, sin estar muy seguro de mi palabras.

-¿La famosa Bella Swan?-exclamó Emmett-. Un gusto-la tomó en brazos y la estrujó-. Emmett McCarty. Llámame Em.

-Em…no respiro-murmuró Bella.

-Lo siento-la soltó entre carcajadas, a veces mi amigo podía ser _demasiado_ infantil-¿Y tu famosa hermana? No creas que no he escuchado de las _hermanitas Swan_, Bellísima.

-Detesto que nos llamen _hermanitas_-refunfuñó su hermana, sonriendo.

-Muchachos, Renesmee Swan, o mejor dicho: Nessie-sonrió Rose en cuanto Em repitió el "saludo" de Bella, y Nessie le correspondió.

-Y él es Jasper Whitlock-continuó Alice, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia mi mejor amigo. Mi ángel y su hermana sonrieron ampliamente y le dieron un beso en la mejilla a Jazz.

-Un gusto chicos-sonrió Nessie.

-Realmente-finalizó Bella. Aunque sabía que a la última solo le agradaba conocer a mis dos amigos.

-Igualmente-dije y mis amigos asintieron.

-Espero que podamos ser amigos-la pequeña Swan giró su rostro y me miró solo a mí-. Además-repuso con _sobreactuada_ inocencia-, ¿cómo no querer al único chico que ha logrado quitarle el sueño a mi her…?-esa chica era digna hermana de Bella y amiga de Alice por lo que podía ver.

-¡RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN!-gritó a todo pulmón mi ángel, tapando con una mano la boca de su hermana, provocando la estruendosa risa del oso de mi amigo y varias miradas de curiosidad hacia nosotros. _¿Estaba por decir lo que creía que estaba por decir?_ Definitivamente esta niña se las traía.

-Bella, vas a dejarla sin aire, pequeña-rió Emmett y Jasper asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Y Ness, te estás adelantando a los hechos, tómalo con calma. Todo a su tiempo-aclaró Alice, como si no pudiera escucharla nadie más que la pequeña de las Swan.

-¿Alice de que estás…?-preguntó Bella, roja como un tomate y con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía dejar de mirarla.

-Esperen, esperen-la interrumpió Allie, estrechando más el brazo de Jasper. Mientras, yo seguía en estado de shock. En mi rostro se dibujó una estúpida sonrisa de solo pensar que el comentario de Nessie terminaba como yo suponía que lo hacía, podría jurarlo. Mi pulso se aceleró, y seguía sin comprender que demonios me sucedía. Nunca había sentido algo parecido.

-Edward, ¿has escuchado?-preguntó Rose.

-¿Mmm? Lo siento. Hoy he estado algo distraído-_sí, claro. Más que nada observando lo hermosa que se ve Bella con esa chaqueta azul._

-O soñando con Bella-susurró mi querida prima para que solo yo pudiera oírla. Fruncí el ceño y la ignoré. ¿Ahora también el duende sabía leer las mentes?-, a mi no puedes engañarme y lo sabes-agradecía a la multitud y el murmullo constante que provocaba.

-¿Qué decías Rose?-pregunté, sin siquiera mirar de reojo al duendecillo que estaba a mi lado. Pude escuchar como Jasper reía ligeramente. _Traidor_.

-Pregunté si ya tenían las llaves de sus habitaciones. Deberíamos de subir-sonrió la rubia.

-Yo me encargo-repuso Raine-¿Nessie? ¿Em?

-Claro, yo buscaré a Justin y a mi _amado novio_-Nessie le dedicó una sonrisa irónica a Rose, que se la devolvió.

-Si que hay gente-murmuré, luego de que mis amigos y la pequeña Swan desaparecieran.

-Hace dos años que somos animadoras, y siempre es igual-sonrió Bella, algo tímida. Si mi prima me decía que era bipolar, era porque no le prestaba la suficiente atención a su mejor amiga.

-¿Recuerdas la gran caída de Bella el primer año?-rió Rose.

-Si no fuera porque Rup y Jake la atraparon a tiempo…-Alice negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hey!-exclamó mi ángel, volviendo a ese adorable sonrojo.

-Bells, debes admitirlo. Casi hieres gravemente a… ¿quién de todos era?-la pequeña duendecillo posó un dedo en su mentón, completamente sobreactuado. Un momento, ¿quién de _todos_?

-James McGreast-repuso la rubia, siguiéndole el juego.

-Y desde ese día no se ha rendido, cariño-finalizó un muchacho, en pocas palabras, _gigante_. Era solo un poco más alto que Emmett, aunque eso ya era impresionante, de piel cobriza, cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, y musculoso-. Siempre has sido un tanto difícil de atrapar-le guiñó un ojo y pasó uno de sus enormes brazos por su cintura. Alto, alto. ¿_Él_ era Mike? Fruncí el ceño y algo en mi interior se removió, cerrándome el estómago.

-¿Un tanto? Yo diría más que eso-se burló Alice, dándome un disimulado codazo al ver mi rostro-. Gigante, ellos son Jasper Whitlock-mi amigo sonrió y asintió- y, mi primo, Edward Cullen-asentí secamente, apretando los labios.

-¿El famoso Edward?-sonrió y levantó una ceja, posando sus ojos en mi ángel.

-No se si famoso, pero sí. Edward Cullen-dije. Simplemente, él no me simpatizaba-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-El prometido de Bella-respondió muy seriamente, mis ojos se abrieron en exceso y, podría jurarlo, mi boca también.

-¿Pro-prometido?

-Seguro. ¿Algún problema con _mi_ Bella?-¿_su_ Bella? Já. ¿Quién era él para ser tan posesivo? _¿Y tú, Edward?_, me preguntó una voz en mi cabeza.

-¡Jake!-Bella le pegó un manotazo en el hombro y _Jake_ rió, seguido de sus amigas. El rostro de Jasper y, seguramente, también el mío, reflejaban confusión.

¿Prometido? ¿Bella Swan no solo tenía novio, sino que era su _prometido_? ¡¿En qué maldito mundo retrógrado viven que una chica de dieciséis años está comprometida?! Y con ese…¡ahj! _¿Qué esperabas? Decir que es hermosa es, bueno, casi un insulto. Es perfecta y, por lo que dicen, inteligente, además de popular e interesante. Una muchacha así, por más mal genio que tenga, no podía estar sola._

Sentí como algo dentro de mí, no tenía idea de qué, se ahogaba, se rompía.

**Bella POV:**

Conspiradoras. Traidoras. Engañosas. ¡Ahj! Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Lillian Hale y Renesmee Carlie Swan, mis supuestas mejores amigas y hermana. ¿Cómo pudieron engañarme? Y ahora Jacob también formaba parte. ¿Qué demonios había echo para merecer algo así? ¿De veras me odiaban a tal punto? Deberían, sino no encontraba motivos para que no me hubieran contado que el famoso Edward Cullen, alias _remordimiento en la conciencia de Bella_, estaría aquí, como _animador_.

Me había quedado sin habla, no sabía que hacer. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que llevara una camiseta negra y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color que, en conjunto, resaltaban su perfecto cuerpo de dios griego. _¡Dios, Bella céntrate!_ Y segundo, que, con solo ver sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas, mi pulso se acelerara, mi corazón quisiera escaparse de mi pecho, y mi rostro explorara nuevos tonos de rojo. No, nada de eso ayudaba. Maldito Edward. Por su culpa no lograba entender que me pasaba.

Además quedaba el tema de las disculpas que le debía. Nunca, en toda mi corta vida, fui buena para disculparme, y esta no sería la excepción. Sabía que en este mismo instante él me detestaba, y eso, inexplicablemente, dolía. Odiaba lo que provocaba en mí; odiaba que, sin conocerlo, me quitara el sueño, cosa que _nunca_ debí de haberles dicho a mis hermanitas, sobre todo a Nessie. _Pequeña traidora_.

Pero ya lo había decidido, le pediría disculpas. Tal vez podríamos ser amigos, parecía buena persona, aunque todo dependía de _su_ decisión. Por el momento, de lo único que estaba segura era que Edward Cullen no era como cualquier chico al que podía poner en su lugar. Algo me decía que no; que aquella tarde en _Charlie's_, de no haber sido por mi especie de regresión y furia contra _él_, habría caído como una idiota. Debía controlarme, no podía dejar que me usaran otra vez. Me lo había prometido a mi misma, y a todos los que me querían.

-No se si famoso, pero sí. Edward Cullen-su voz de terciopelo atrajo toda mi atención. Había tratado de ser amable, pero, el dolor inexplicable que me provocaba su disgusto, me cohibía, junto con su mirada-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-El prometido de Bella-soltó mi mejor amigo con una seriedad que, si no lo conociera, juraría que era cien por ciento verdadera. Las caras de Edward y Jasper eran un poema, sobre todo la del primero. Sabía que _ese_ era el efecto que mi cuñado deseaba conseguir. Detestaba que hiciera esa broma a cada chico que se acercaba "más de lo debido", según el sobreprotector Jacob Black, a mi _indefensa_ persona. Pero, había que admitirlo, sus caras eran impagables.

-¿Pro-prometido?-balbuceó Edward, cerrando la boca de repente. La cara de su amigo era entendible, no todos los días escuchas que una adolescente de dieciséis años está comprometida, pero su expresión era, simplemente…_extraña_.

-Seguro. ¿Algún problema con _mi_ Bella?-enarcó una ceja y remarcó el _mi_. Justo en ese momento recuperé el sentido del habla, que había perdido hace dos minutos.

-¡Jake!-exclamé y le pegué un manotazo en su gran, sin exagerar, hombro. Él rió descaradamente, seguido de mis amigas.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Sabes que amo hacer esa broma, bajita-rió-. Además, antes de salir con el amor de mi vida, tú eras mi amor platónico. Claro que eso fue…

-Como a los cinco años, y desde ese entonces la cuidabas como si la vida se te fuera en ello.

-Me declaro culpable-sonrió inocentemente y me estrechó más contra su costado-. Pero ya saben la regla-nos dirigió una mirada paternal.

-Ningún muchacho saldrá con nosotras sin tu aprobación-recitamos las tres al unísono.

-Sí, papá. Lo sabemos-finalizó Allie con una sonrisa inocente.

-Así me gusta-aprobó él y yo rodé los ojos, mientras Rose los ponía en blanco.

-Ajam. Disculpen. Nosotros seguimos sin entender nada-dijo Jasper, amablemente.

-Oh, chicos. Él es Jacob Black, el novio de Nessie-terminó de presentar Rose.

-Un gusto chicos. He escuchado mucho de ustedes-sonrió Jake estrechando sus manos-. Pero falta el enamorado de la pequeña Rosie. ¿Cierto?-y, como era de esperarse, una sonrojada Rose, la única parte anormal de la escena, le pegó a Jake en la nuca-¡¿Qué?! Solo digo la verdad sobre tu enamorado. ¿Emmett?-preguntó dudoso, no sin cierto aire de broma por el momento que le estaba haciendo pasar a mi amiga.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-la ahora inconfundible voz de Emmett se escuchó demasiado cerca. Volteé para ver al "pretendiente" de Rose saliendo de la multitud, ahora no tan grande, seguido de Nessie y Katie, además de con una molesta Lorraine sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

-¡Oso sin cerebro, bájame!-exclamó esta, tratando, sin éxito, de hacerlo por si misma-. Maldita sea-bufó cuando estuvieron con nosotros.

-Como quieras-la devolvió al suelo y los cuatro se nos unieron.

-¡Jake!-mi hermanita abrazó por la cintura a su novio-. ¿Dónde te habías metido, lobo idiota?

-Muñeca-él sonrió y le pasó uno de sus grandes brazos por los hombros, dándole un tierno beso en los labios-. Estaba buscándote, amor-mientras mi hermana y mi mejor amigo gozaban de su "reencuentro" después de veinte minutos separados, Lorraine y Emmett peleaban como dos niños pequeños.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Edward divertido, robándome la pregunta de los labios.

-Lo que pasa es que este pequeño diablillo-Em señaló a nuestra castaña amiga con el mismo sentimiento infantil con el que Raine le sacó la lengua y corrió a esconderse detrás del primo de Alice-. No dejaba de burlarse de mi y de…-calló de repente y yo levanté una ceja.

-¡Rose!-exclamó mi amiga, rodeando el torso de Edward con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro detrás de él. Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior. Dejé de respirar y algo dentro de mí se agitó, molesto. No se porqué, pero esa escena me incomodaba en exceso. No podía describir bien _que_ me provocaba, _que_ era eso que hacía que la imagen de Raine abrazando a Edward me hiciera sentir tan _extraña_, por no decir más. _Lorraine ama a Alex, Bells_, me recordó una voz en mi cabeza, la cual me calmó lo suficiente como para ignorar ese desconocido sentimiento. Respiré hondo y relajé mi rostro.

-¡Lorraine, no seas niña!-le acusó Jasper con su ya tan común sonrisa y entrelazó su mano con la de Allie, la cual sonrió levemente. Luego miro a Katie-. Discúlpalos, son siempre así.

-No te preocupes. Raine discute de la misma forma con Jacob-respondió ella, con una tranquilidad envidiable-. Me sorprende que cuando se saludaron en la recepción no hubieran "explotado". Normalmente, y puedo asegurar que lo tenemos cronometrado, tardan diez minutos máximo.

-¡Katie!-interrumpió Alice-. Déjame presentarte a mi primo-hizo un gesto de introducción-. Él, es Edward Cullen. Y Jasper Whitlock. Supongo que Nessie o la pequeña adolescente infantil que se esconde detrás de Eddie…

-No me digas Eddie-gruñó el aludido.

-De acuerdo, decía que supongo que Nessie o la pequeña adolescente infantil que se esconde detrás de _Edward_-remarcó y Katie rió-, ya te han presentado a Emmett.

-Claro. Fue la adolescente infantil, por cierto.

-Chicos, ella es Kate Reed, o Katie-terminó el duendecillo.

-Un gusto, muchachos-sonrió mi amiga pelirroja, muy parecida a la encantadora recepcionista con la que habíamos conversado al llegar, Rebecca, exceptuando sus electrizantes ojos azules.

-Igualmente-contestó Edward y le tendió la mano, que Kate estrechó sin dudarlo.

-Encantado-agregó Jazz, repitiendo el gesto.

-Hey, chicas-Nessie rebuscó en sus bolsillo-. Las llaves-nos entregó a Rose y a mi dos llaves con el número 318 impreso en el llavero, y a Alice la 319-. Rosie y Bells en una, Allie y yo en otra.

-Casi lo olvido-Em imitó a mi hermana y les dio dos llaves a Jazz y Edward, una a cada uno-. Jazz y yo en la 400. Ed, tú y Ben en la 398.

-De acuerdo. ¿No deberíamos subir?-sugerí al ver que ya teníamos todo.

**Alice POV:**

Todo estaba saliendo excelente. Claro que Bella descargaría toda su ira cuando estuviéramos solas. Pero debíamos aprovechar lo que teníamos.

-De acuerdo. ¿No deberíamos subir?-sugirió mi amiga luego de que todos tuviéramos nuestras llaves. Uno, dos, tres, _¡Acción!_

-Sí, solo que-me golpeé levemente en la frente, si era una actriz natural debía aprovecharlo-¡Oh! He dejado mi iPod y algunos CD's en el autobús. ¿Rose, no irías por ellos?-pregunté, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad a mi amiga, la cual me devolvió.

-Claro, Allie. ¿Em, me acompañas?-le sonrió a Emmett y él asintió, captando la indirecta. La tomó de la mano y los dos desaparecieron por la entrada del hotel. Luego miré a Nessie, haciéndole entender que era su turno.

-Jake, tengo que hablar con Nali de algo _muy importante _de la última clase de español-pobre Bella, esto ya era sumamente obvio, no importaba que Analine fuera un año por debajo de nosotras con la pequeña Ness-, ¿me acompañas?

-Seguro-asintió él inmediatamente. Había sido una gran idea contarles el plan, aunque Jacob hubiera aceptado de todas formas. Esa niña lo tenía a su merced.

-¿Katie?-dijeron al unísono y sonrieron.

-Si me lo piden así-bromeó-. Además debo hablar con Justin-y se perdieron entre la gente.

-¿Subimos?-preguntó Edward, enarcando una ceja. No todo podía salir bien, era obvio que mi primo encontraría la forma de dejarme bien en claro que todo había sido demasiado evidente.

-¡Jazz!-soltó Raine, reapareciendo de su "escondite" mejor conocido como Edward. Esta chica no tenía remedio-. Acompáñame a buscar a Rupert, el muy idiota me ha sacado el móvil y te aseguro que si no lo recupero me quedaré sin crédito-finalizó burlona y mi Jazz la siguió. _"Es __tan__ perfecto, tan…__para mi__"_, ¡céntrate Brandon!

-Ed, Bells, ¿por qué no suben ustedes? Mi madre llamará en-miré mi reloj-diez minutos, y ya saben como es-me encogí de hombros con fingida indiferencia y sonreí de lado-. No quiero retenerlos.

-Pero Allie-dijo Bella. Edward mientras tanto estaba _muy_ callado.

-Nada de peros-interrumpí-. Vamos-recogieron sus bolsos ante mi tono autoritario y los empuje hasta uno de los elevadores vacíos-. Adentro-ordené y ellos obedecieron sin chistar.

-¡Es el séptimo piso, hermana!-gritó Nessie, situándose a mi lado mientras las puertas del compartimiento se cerraban.

-Eres un demonio, pequeña-puse mi mano y chocamos los cinco, sonriendo.

-Aprendí de la mejor-asintió.

-¿Han visto el rostro de Edward?-Rose se acercó a nosotras con Emmett. Luego aparecieron Jasper y Jacob. Quedaban pocas personas en el recibidor.

-¿Espiando?-enarqué una ceja.

-Como si pudiéramos perdernos esto-contestó Jake-. Quise detener a Ness, pero me fue imposible-suspiró.

-Sí lobito, ya sabemos cual es tu debilidad-se burló Rose y nuestro mejor amigo negó con la cabeza, resignado-. Allie, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

-El plan "Juntar a Bella y Edward", comienza-sonreí.

-Solo espero que salga bien-murmuró Renesmee.

-Puedes apostarlo-contesté-. Tengo un presentimiento-y esperaba que _este_ no me fallara. Todo _tenía_ que salir bien.

**Jasper POV:**

-La historia de mi vida-suspiró Emmett, palmeando la espalda del Lobo.

-Mujeres-continué yo, al ver la cara de las chicas y sus planes.

-No puedes vivir con ellas, pero tampoco sin ellas-finalizó Jake, posando una de sus manos en mi hombro. Los tres sonreímos.

Tenía razón. No podíamos vivir sin esas tres mujeres que, con una mirada, nos volvían locos. Había encontrado a Alice para no dejarla ir, lo sabía.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LEER AQUÍ:**

**Bueno,Ammm..solo una cosa muy importante:PERDONENME. Se que me esperaron casi un mes,pero con todo el tema de mi cumpleaños y todo, bueno. Nada de tiempo para pasar todo. Si vale, hay una disculpa en mi perfil.**

**Espero con todo mi corazón de escritora, que hayan disfrutado el capítulo del reencuentro. Sinceramente me encantó la broma de Jake, jajajaja. Amé escribirlo.**

**Preguntas de hoy:Siguen las dudas sobre ya-saben-quien(y no, no es Voldemort). ¿Quién es Justin?¿Qué pasará en el ascensor? Solo puedo decir UNA cosa, la canción de mañana será:****Love in an elevador-Aerosmith**** . bajenla, especulen. Y bueno. Tratré de estar el fin de semana que viene sin falta;)**

**Juro que adoré a Chris y Rebecca, y después me di cuenta que a Becca la hice igualita a Ginny Weasley xD. Coincidencia o mi subconsciente me obligo, no lo se jaja.**

_**-HEYYY! SE ABRE SECCION DE PREGUNTAS: PREGUNTALE A KRISTEN.**_

**Me dejan todas sus dudas y yo las respondo como carta al lector al principio de la nove. Sean creativas que yo las voy a tener en cuenta.**

_**De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A las escritoras las hacen felices los Reviews hermosos y varios. Así que le dan al botoncito verde, ese de ahí abajo que dice GO y, mientras más reviews, más rápido van a tener el capítulo 7:)**_

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**


	7. Brujas

**Summary: ****East Phoenix High School competirá contra West High en el Torneo de Animadores,quieren ganar a toda costa y no piensan en nada más.¿Pero que pasará cuando ella encuentre a un chico de ojos esmeralda?¿Y si eso evita que ganen?,AxJ,RxEm**

**Disclaimer:**** Bla bla bla Steph bla bla bla Nada me pertenece solo la historia bla bla bla y estos personajes-**** Kelsey,Matthew,Kate,Analine,Vanessa,Lorraine,Ryan,Rupert,Sam,Cody,Thomas,Ronald,John,Lillian,Charles,Amber,Anah,Justin,Ashley,Christopher y Rebecca. Todos los derechos reservados por Aro Cayo y Marco Vulturi, además de su guardia y la Jane sádica que te lastima con una mirada tierna, prohibidas las copias, bla bla blaaaaa, hecho sin ánimos de lucro, ni siquiera por una latita de Pepsi, enjoy it:)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!**

**Kristen Vampire Cullen**

**7 . Brujas**

**Bella POV:**

La tensión del momento arruinaba un silencio que, en otro contexto, habría sido relajante. Se sentía en el aire, en el espacio que nos separaba a Edward y a mí: yo recostada contra una de las cuatro paredes del elevador y él contra la opuesta. ¡Malditas sean! Traidoras, manipuladoras, conspiradoras. Sabía que _algo_ se traían pero no sabía que. A menos…

-¡Agh!-ahogué un grito de frustración al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al no darme cuenta antes. Era una suma muy sencilla. Imaginación hiperactiva de Alice, o Nessie,Edward_ súper-sexy-primo-de-Alice _CullenBella_ no-tengo-ni-quiero-tener-novio _Swan, igual a _esto_. Querían juntarnos. Oh Mary Alice, rézale a todos los santos para que no haya acertado porque ni tú presentirás lo negro que se ve tu futuro.

-Maldita sea-murmuré molesta, logrando que mi compañero hablara.

-¿Qué sucede?-sus esmeraldas me taladraron, logrando que la sangre se agolpara en mis mejillas. Edward Cullen, en todo su esplendor, era simplemente _perfecto_. El cabello cobrizo, naturalmente despeinado con un aspecto _perfectamente_ desalineado, sus pómulos adecuadamente prominentes, nariz recta, cejas imperceptiblemente arqueadas y espesas pero no en exceso, a la _perfección_. Esas orbes verdes que ahora me miraban con curiosidad y sus labios; esos labios carnosos pero masculinos eran…_"Dios estaba de un humor increíble el día que decidió que un hombre así existiera"_. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía pensar en él de esa forma. No, no, no…_"¿Recuerdas que tenías que decirle algo?"_

-Edward-era ahora o nunca-. Yo…

-¿Sí?-preguntó. Respire hondo, bajando nuevamente la vista y cerrando los ojos. _"¿Por qué el elevador debía estar vacío? Esto no es normal. Por todos los santos, ¿sólo hemos subido un piso? ¿O fueron dos?"_¡Bella!_"De acuerdo…"_

-Lo siento. Siento haberte gritado aquella tarde en el café, tú no tenías la culpa. Es complicado.

-¿Complicado?

-Sí. Yo no suelo comportarme así sin ninguna razón válida, y tú no me la diste. Ni siquiera ahora que tendrías que cantarme unas cuantas verdades en la cara, verdades que merezco. Pareces ser un gran chico y me siento muy culpable por como te he gritado. Nadie se merece que lo desprecien así, créeme, lo sé…

-Bella-murmuró, pero no le hice caso. Tenía que lograr que me perdonara, _lo necesitaba_.

-Y se que no quieres ser mi amigo pero…

-Bella.

-Por lo menos quiero saber que me perdonas, tal vez con el tiempo…

-Bella-unas grandes y cálidas manos se posaron en mis hombros haciéndome levantar la vista y que me sonrojo se volviera más inhumano todavía al chocar sus ojos con los míos-. Yo también debería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Por qué?-susurré. ¿Él disculparse conmigo? Si la loca aquí era yo que insultaba a desconocido, o recientes conocidos.

-Te juzgué mal-aclaró algo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo?-fruncí el ceño.

-Creí que eras…-suspiré, ya sabía lo que diría.

-¿Una niña mimada?-pregunté, encontrando las palabras que parecía estar buscando.

-Sí-murmuró.

-No te preocupes. Suele suceder-repuse al recordar a todas las personas que me veían así sin siquiera conocerme o haberme hablado una sola vez.

-Pero de todas formas, me equivoqué. Eres más de lo que creía-se excusó con un gran arrepentimiento plasmado en sus ojos. No podía verlo así.

-¿Eso lo dices de mala o buena manera?-sonreí levemente, animándolo a contestar.

-¿Mala manera? Nunca-me devolvió la sonrisa-. Eres genial, y mira que apenas hemos hablado.

-¿Qué sucedería si tuviéramos una larga charla?-pregunté medio en broma, terminando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Averigüémoslo-propuso y lo miré con curiosidad.

-Explícate-sentía una extraña confianza al hablar con él.

-Me gustaría que comenzáramos de nuevo-la forma en que me miraba me hizo sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _pequeña_…muy, muy pequeña.

-¿De verdad?-él asintió con una irresistible sonrisa. Era inexplicable el cambio que habíamos tenido, como si nos conociéramos hace tiempo.

-Edward Cullen-se separó, extendió su mano a modo de saludo y yo la estreché, sintiendo esa placentera descarga-. Tengo dieciséis años, en doce días cumpliré diecisiete, el veinte de junio. Nací en Chicago y viví en Phoenix por dos años antes de regresar nuevamente a mi ciudad natal hasta hace unas semanas, a Carlisle, mi padre, le ofrecieron un gran puesto en el Hospital General de Phoenix hace como un año. Él se había negado al principio pero después habló con su amigo de la universidad, Charles Hale…

-El padre de Rose-interrumpí.

-Exacto, aunque no lo sabía en un principio, no hasta que conocí a Charles, un semana después de hablar con Rose, en el hospital. Bueno, regresamos porque aquí vivían todos nuestros amigos más cercanos. Soy animador desde los quince años, aunque siempre he sabido alguna que otra acrobacia por diversión, también he jugado al fútbol americano, pero los niños de Chicago eran unos idiotas, y mi deporte preferido es el beisball, sobre todo si lo juego con amigos. Hablando de ellos, Emmett, Jasper y Lorraine son mis mejores amigos desde casi siempre o siempre, nuestras madres se conocieron en la universidad, iban a la misma…

-Como la mía, la de Rose y tu tía-conté.

-¿Las tres estudiaban cosas distintas como Esme, Irina y Tanya?-curioseó Edward-. Esme es mi madre, Irina es la de Em y Tanya la de Jazz. La única que estudiaba diseño como mi madre era Julia, la madre de Raine.

-No, las tres en realidad son amigas desde la escuela, mejores amigas-me encogí de hombros-. Continúa.

-De acuerdo-sonrió-. Luego llegaron Ben, Sam, Cody, Rupert y Ryan en la primaria. Toco el piano y, entre otras, mi preferida es la música clásica.

-Whoa-solté, impresionada.

-¿Qué sucede? Sé que no es normal que a un adolescente le guste ese tipo de música pero…

-No, no-negué con la cabeza-. No me malentiendas. A mi también me gusta la música clásica-sonreí-. Mi preferida es Claro de Luna-enrojecí levemente.

-La mía también. Es…

-Magnífica-mi sonrojo aumentó cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, pero pude ver como su rostro también tomaba un leve color rosado-. Cuéntame algo más.

-Suelo ser impaciente, curioso y un poco voluble, pero nada que alarme a la gente-se excusó y los dos reímos- ¿Y tú eres?

-Isabella Swan, Bella. Dieciséis años, diecisiete en septiembre.

-¿Septiembre?

-Trece de septiembre, exactamente. Nací en Forks, Washington, en una visita a mi abuela Marie por parte de Reneé y Charlie, mis padres. Allí nació mi padre y es un pueblo demasiado _verde_ si me preguntas-bromeé-. Tal vez sea eso mezclado con la sangre albina de mi madre por lo que no encajo en el perfil de "chica de Arizona"-arqueé mis cejas y sonreí ladinamente, él negó con la cabeza, divertido-. Papá es el dueño de _Charlie's_, todas sus sucursales. He vivido en Phoenix toda mi vida. Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Alexander McCords…

-El amor de Raine-soltó y abrió los ojos en exceso.

-Exacto-reí-. Él, los demás y Renesmee, o Nessie, son mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. La última es mi hermanita menor, aunque a todos ellos los siento como mis hermanos, también a Raine, pero ella llegó hace menos tiempo. Gracias a Alexis Hale, una prima de Rose que asistía a East High hasta hace año y medio, soy animadora desde los trece, y me han elegido como capitana este año. También era parte del equipo de volleybol de la escuela, pero he tenido que dejarlo por mis responsabilidades con el equipo y mi trabajo, tal vez sea solo por un tiempo. Trabajo como camarera en _Charlie's_ hace casi dos años…

-Si lo sabre yo-suspiró dramáticamente y los dos reímos de la ahora ya olvidada pelea y mi inolvidable caída. Sin darnos cuenta, ya caminábamos por un corredor de paredes blancas y luces tenues.

-Aunque a mi padre en un principio no le hacia mucha gracias la idea.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. Bella, ¿de veras no quieres que lleve tu bolso?

-Dos cosas-lo miré-. Una, a veces Charlie no puede aceptar que sus niñas ya no somos, bueno, niñas. Y dos, si no dejé que lo tomaras cuando salíamos del elevador, ¿qué te hace pensar que te lo daré ahora?-cuestioné.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que genio, señorita-se burló y choquen levemente mi hombro contra el suyo.

-Edward, ¿por dónde vamos?-pregunté al caer en la cuenta que no habíamos prestado ni un poco de atención al camino. Él miró el número grabado en una de las puertas por las que acabábamos de pasar y arqueó sus cejas. _"Hermoso"_. Bella, Bella, Bella. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? _¡Céntrate!_

-¿Qué número era el tuyo?-peguntó.

-318.

-Creo que nos hemos equivocado de camino, esta es la 330-apuntó-. Es por el corredor derecho-los dos nos miramos por un segundo y comenzamos a reír sin razón alguna mientras regresábamos y tomábamos el camino correcto. Adoraba su musical risa, tanto como hablar con él.

**Edward POV:**

Bella Swan era un ángel. Mi ángel. Había sido un estúpido por juzgarla mal. Todo por mis, según Emmett, _anormales_ cambios de humor e indecisiones. Detrás de toda esa dureza se encontraba lo que yo sospechaba, una chica tierna y sensible en muchas formas, pero fuerte al fin y al cabo. No podía creer lo equivocado que había estado al principio.

-Algo más que quieras contarme-sugerí.

-¿Cómo que cuando la suerte no me acompaña soy torpe? Eso ya lo notarás-bromeó.

-Creo que falta algo, _Bellísima_-contesté y ella se echó a reír.

-Claro, claro-suspiró y luego de negar con la cabeza mientras ponía una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-. Era obvio que me preguntarías eso. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Mmm-pensé- ¿Por qué el apodo?-ella me miró detenidamente- ¿Qué sucede? Si no quieres decirme lo entiendo, Bella-aseguré.

-No-soltó-. No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Eres la primera persona que me pregunta específicamente eso-sonrió levemente y yo enarqué una ceja-. Normalmente los chicos intentan ligar conmigo-otra vez esa incomodidad-, en su gran y estúpida mayoría-rodó los ojos y yo no pude más que reír suavemente-. Y las chicas quieren saber de primera mano si los chismes son ciertos. Me preguntan cosas idiotas como: ¿Es cierto que sales con un chico por día? ¿Es verdad que Alexander y tú son amigos con derechos?-frunció el ceño- o también me han preguntado si estoy comprometida con Alex, o ¿Anthony te declaró su amor eterno? ¿Lo rechazaste y por eso sale con Sophie Walters? En fin, cosas por el estilo o me detestan. Aunque existen las que se acercan por conveniencia.

-¿Y el resto?

-Buena pregunta. Son mis amigas-reí y ella me imitó-. En realidad "La Bellísima"-hizo una adorable mueca-. Nació cuando tenía catorce años y fue aumentando. Creo que empezó cuando entré al equipo de animadores. Ese mismo año también quedé en el de volleybol. Cuando mi hermana hizo lo mismo, mi apodo ya existía por la grandísima culpa de Jacob.

-Explícate.

-Solí llamarme así para molestar, aunque todavía no entiendo como se corrió la voz. En fin, cuando se supo que Nessie salía con Jake y que, además de ser _la razón_ por la que él no salía con ninguna de sus fans, era mi hermanita, comenzaron a llamarnos "las hermanitas Swan"-finalizó.

-¿Te gusta?-solté de golpe, sin pensarlo, y me arrepentí al instante cuando noté como su sonrisa se desvanecía y sus ojos se opacaban-¿Bella? Lo siento, no lo pensé. No quería…si es algo incómodo…

-No me gusta- contestó, volviendo a mirarme-. Al menos no todo el tiempo-su voz era casi susurrante y eso hizo que mi curiosidad reapareciera. Bella Swan escondía algo-. Y menos que menos lo que me llevó a convertirme en _ella_. Pero eso ya no importa-sonrió, a mi parecer, forzosamente-. Aunque la gran mayoría de las veces no me importa, conozco a mis verdaderos amigos y es todo lo que necesito. Además, tiene algunas ventajas…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Adivina-sonrió juguetonamente y casi quedo en shock. Era hermosa.

-Mm. ¿Tener a todos los hombres babosos detrás de ti? ¿Ser el centro de atención? ¿Ser _casi_ famosa? ¿Poder tener el ego más grande de Phoenix?-bromeé con sobreactuada curiosidad.

-¡Hey!-se quejó haciendo un mohín y golpeándome suavemente en el hombro, yo sonreí ladinamente ante su expresión- ¡Edward!- hizo un puchero y yo reí, era muy tierna.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Traté de contenerme-mentí-. Cuéntame, ¿qué ventajas trae ser _La Bellísima_?-dije con pomposidad.

-No es gracioso-gruñó y se pareció más a un pequeño gatito que a una tigresa enojada-. Iba a decirte que la única ventaja que trae es la de poder conocer a grandes personas.

-¿Cómo…?-estábamos a unos pasos de su habitación cuando nos detuvimos.

-Tú-contestó y se sonrojó a sobremanera-Eh…y-yo. Tengo que entrar.

-De acuerdo-sonreí ampliamente. Estaba inexplicablemente feliz-. Nos vemos luego-asintió rápidamente y se dirigió a su puerta.

-¡Bella!-exclamé antes de doblar por el corredor hasta el elevador, su cabellera caoba se agitó y me miró con curiosidad-. Sobre los chicos que andan detrás de ti. Debo admitir que fui uno-no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podía echarme atrás. Tal vez era la confianza que me inspiraba…

-¿Fuiste?-sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión.

-Sí, porque ahora que te conozco no solo me pareces hermosa-le guiñé un ojo divertido y me di la vuelta, desapareciendo al entrar al elevador. Isabella Swan era estupenda. _"Pero algo sucedía"._

**Bella POV:**

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…

¿Cómo no pude contenerme? Sí, genial. _"La ventaja que trae es la de poder conocer a grandes personas como tú"_. Que poca originalidad. Más acertado hubiera sido decir: _"Siento una inexplicable y preocupante atracción aunque te conozco hace menos de una semana y la única conversación decente que hemos tenido halla sido esta"_. Eres genial Bella, simplemente genial. Genialmente estúpida.

"_-Sobre los chicos que andan detrás de ti. Debo admitir que fui uno._

_-¿Fuiste?-mi rostro era un poema, no podía creerlo. Edward no podía estar diciéndome esto…_

_-Sí, porque ahora que te conozco no __solo__ me pareces hermosa-Oh por Dios."_

Gruñí mientras tomaba mi llave.

-318, es esta-murmuré para mi misma. Era una puerta blanca con el número grabado en letras doradas. Había tomado mis cosas y me disponía a entrar cuando escuché voces y un murmullo que parecía… ¿música? No demoré ni un microsegundo más y giré la llave.

-Y se hizo la luz. Bella, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? Creí que se quedarían a vivir en el corredor-la cantarina voz de Alice hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios haces en _mi_ habitación?-solté sin contenerme. Realmente no estaba de humor ni con los demás ni con mi conciencia.

-Oye que yo también duermo aquí-se quejó Rosalie asomando su cabellera rubia, y mojada, del cuarto que, pude notar, era el baño.

-Lo siento Rose. Alice, por favor respóndeme-le urgí, impaciente.

-Hey, hey. No uses ese tono de "Bella cínica te arrancará la cabeza" conmigo-me apuntó con su pequeño dedo índice como advertencia mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en una de las grandes camas con hermosas y sedosas sábanas blancas. La habitación era espaciosamente blanca, desde los muebles hasta la alfombra que recubría el suelo. Tenía un gran ventanal con puertas de vidrio y un balcón que daba a la piscina, además de dos camas de una plaza y media cada una, dos mesas de noche blancas a cada costado de ellas, y un gran armario de puertas corredizas. Además teníamos un sofá con una mullida silla a juego, enfrentadas con un televisor último modelo y, en una mesita de vidrio, un reproductor de música muy costoso, arqueé las cejas, era obvio que un hotel así tendría este tipo de cosas. Todavía no sabía como los organizadores del Torneo podían costear este tipo de lugar. _"Tal vez son narcotraficantes"_, pensé con burla y tuve que contener una carcajada.

-Disculpa, estoy molesta conmigo misma-suspiré mientras dejaba mi bolso y me tiraba en el sofá.

-Y yo que creí que Edward había echo algo-repuso mi hermanita medio en broma. Un momento…

-¿Tú también? ¿Pueden decirme de dónde diablos salieron? ¿Por qué no te había visto? O es que ahora se aparecen como en Harry Potter-refunfuñé enterrando mi rostro en uno de los cojines.

-Rose se parece a Fleur Delacour-apuntó Nessie.

-Nessie se parece a Dobby-dijo Alice como si nada.

-Y tú al profesor Flitwick-contraatacó mi pequeña hermana.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Allie, y ya podía imaginármela con los brazos como jarras y su característico mohín.

-¡Por lo baja!-contestó y pude ver cuando Alice le tiraba una almohada, dándole en la cara-¡Hey!

-Tú te lo buscaste-justificó el duende sonriendo inocentemente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Basta-ordené al ver como Renesmee le devolvía el almohadonazo.

-De todas formas, si fuera bruja procuraría aparecerme sobre ti, así podría aplastarte. A ti y a tu sarcasmo, cariño-la pequeña me sacó la lengua infantilmente y se sentó sobre mí.

-¡Oye! ¡Quítate de encima!-me quejé y las dos rieron a carcajada limpia, contagiándome.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que pude detenerme. Mi hermanita _no-tan-pequeña-ni-tan-liviana-como-una-pluma_ se movió hasta sentarse en la impoluta alfombra blanca.

-Ya enserio. ¿Cómo hicieron para aparecer de la nada?-pregunté y pude ver como Alice rodaba los ojos y chasqueaba la lengua.

-Bellita, Bellita. Hay una puerta junto al ropero que conecta nuestras habitaciones-caminó hasta una puerta que no había notado, allí había un camino de, como máximo, tres pasos que daba a un cuarto idéntico al nuestro.

-¿Tanto trabajo costaba decírmelo a la primera?

-era una sorpresa. Lo arreglé con Justin en cuanto Rebecca, la recepcionista, nos dijo que habría dos habitaciones comunicadas y que tenía las llaves. Él no quería, pero Ashley, la nueva entrenadora del Saint Elizabeth, logró convencerlo luego de escucharnos y accedió.

-Rosalie casi muere de un paro cardíaco cuando aparecí por la puerta-rió Allie.

-Siempre tan oportuna, mi pequeña duende-bufó Rose con tono dramático al salir del cuarto de baño-. Bells, ¿me prestas tu secador?

-Claro, fíjate en mi maleta-señalé mi equipaje, ella lo abrió y lo sacó.

-Si me disculpan, la señorita Delacour tiene que terminar de arreglarse-anunció con pomposidad para luego encerrarse nuevamente dentro del baño y dejarnos riendo. El gritito de Alice interrumpió mi carcajada.

-¡Adoro esta canción!-mi hermana duende me dirigió una mirada cómplice que no supe entender hasta que reconocí la letra.

_Workin' like a dog for the boss man (whoa)  
Workin' for de company (whoa, yeah)  
I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin' (whoa)  
I'm gonna have a fantasy (whoa, yeah)  
But where am I gonna look?  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need a girl like an open book  
to read between the lines_

Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

Abrí los ojos excesivamente mientras Alice cantaba el estribillo de la _"tan poco adecuada"_ canción. Estaba casi en shock y parecía que ninguna lo había notado, ni siquiera la sangre que se había acumulado en mis mejillas, gracias al cielo.

-Baño desocupado-exclamó Rose mientras abandonaba el cuarto tarareando la canción de Aerosmith.

_Shaggin' in the elevator (whoa)  
Lingerie second floor (whoa, yeah)  
She said 'can I see you later (whoa)  
And love you just a little more?' (whoa, yeah)  
I kind of hope we get stuck  
nobody gets out alive  
She said I'll show ya how to fax in the mailroom honey  
and have you home by five__…_

Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
In the air, in th air,  
honey one more time not it  
ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down

Love in an  
elevator  
goin' down

Al intentar ponerme de pie, mi cuerpo cayó de lleno y sin escalas al suelo, provocando un estruendo que aumentó mi ya notorio sonrojo.

-Aún no entiendo como, siendo tan buena gimnasta como para ser animadora, tienes tanto encuentros con el suelo.

-Caminar no siempre es mi fuerte.

-Ni patinar sin caerte por lo menos una vez, ni correr si no es para una pirueta o para llegar a tiempo, ni…-enumeró Rosalie.

-Cállate-gruñí y Nessie rió.

-El día que Bella deje de tropezar con cada cosa que se tope en su camino, juro que quemaré toda mi ropa y comenzaré a vestirme de chico-aseguró Alice poniendo una mano en su corazón.

-¿Es una apuesta?-desafié y ella negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes que ganaría-mis otras dos hermanas rieron al ver mi rostro. "Sí, claro. Mi torpeza era inevitable e incurable".

-Creo que iré a darme una ducha, si me disculpan-me excusé mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mi maleta para elegir mi ropa.

-Justin dijo que en veinte minutos debemos reunirnos en el recibidor. Te esperamos abajo-me avisó mi hermana. Estaba por encerrarme en el cuarto de baño cuando una pregunta llegó a mi mente.

-¡Oigan!-exclamé mientras dejaba correr el agua- ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar antes que Edward y yo?-cuestioné. Era físicamente imposible, ¿o no?

-Tú y mi primo son muy lentos-gritó Alice desde el corredor y pude escuchar nuevamente sus risas, esta vez amortiguadas luego de que cerraran la puerta, comenzaría a cuestionarme si mis amigas no eran…

-_Brujas_-murmuré mientras cerraba mi propia puerta y me disponía a ducharme.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oaaaaaaaa, teletubbies(¿?) buen, basta de delirios cósmicos. Casi un mes y algo que no me aparezco hermosas y atentas lectoras. De verdad? Estaba completamente bloqueada, no me salía una frase coherente, todavía tengo problemas con un two-shot que estoy escribiendo. Y bueno, cuando se me prendió milagrosamente la lamparita(porque ya pagué la cuenta de luz xD), me quedé sin Internet por una semana y algo u.u . Así que perdonen, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo solo para ustedes y su paciencia santa. Serán recompensadas. **

**Ahora, el capítulo de hoy. El título tiene que ver con el final, no quería ser tan predecible de poner algo como **_**Amor en el elevador**_** asíque me base en la parte en que hablan de Harry Potter y la frase de Bella. En mi opinión personal de autora, Edward y Bella me parecen muy tiernos (LL), y quería mostrar como pueden hablar bien, aclarar algunas cosas entre su larga conversación (la primera de muchas), sus indecisiones, etc. También quería mostrarles la relación de Bella con sus mejores amigas, y bla bla bla bla. La verdad este capítulo me dejo muy convencida, el primero que me deja orgullosa. Ustedes dirán que les pareció.**

**Noticia:**** Corregí algunas partes del capítulo 6, algunos comentarios flojos, partes y demás. Si quieren leanlo, es la última parte comenzando en el POV de Alice y nada más:)**

**En fin, nos volveremos a ver amadas lectoras que me apoyan con todo este gran delirio de mi mente hiperactiva, gracias por no desaparecer y seguir a pesar de mis desplantes. Solo pido una cosa más. Como es un trabajo sin paga, lo que logra encender mí dormido cerebro son sus hermosos reviews. Háganlos con contenido, preguntas o simplemente un LO LEÍ, yo soy feliz con saber sus opiniones:)**

**Solo hay que darle al botón verde y habrá una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo, uno de los grandes misterios será develado wuajajajaja(¿?). **

**Redy, set, **_**GO!**_

**Kristen V. Cullen**


	8. Aviso de fin de año

Bueno, hace mucho que no escribo nada de 1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS!, asíque acá les va mi explicación: Resulta que por dormir en clase e irme a Nunca Jamás me llevé siete materias a diciembre, asíque estoy confinada a recluirme de la sociedad y estudiar como una loca hasta aprobar la mayoría-ojala que sea la mayoría porque sino me muero-. Por eso quería avisarles que tal vez solo tal vez no m vean subiendo capítulos hasta enero del 2010, espero volver antes. Perdón por dejarlas así, pero tanto estudiar no me deja escribir nada, y cuando tengo tiempo no me llega la inspiración. Les prometo traer capítulos tan delirantes como los primeros, para que los disfruten. También subiré un mini fic de seis capítulos basados en la canción You belong with me de Taylor Swift-jugando con una idea que me ronda por la cabeza hace mucho-.

_En fin:_ Nota 1-Con motivo de las siete materias que me he llevado, esta novela se interrumpirá por falta de neuronas- que se fueron de vaciones al Caribe raptando mi inspiración -.

**Nota 2: Estamos trabajando en el nuevo perfil de Kristen, novelas, one-shots, etc. 1 de enero de 2010, Los esperamos!**

_**Atte: Kristen V. Cullen y asociados**_


End file.
